A Shattered Diamond
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction in collaboration with Matt11.) When Filthy Rich unexpectedly dies, Diamond Tiara is dropped off at an orphanage by Spoiled Rich. The filly is soon adopted by Dizzy Twister, Scootaloo's mom, which leads to a huge shake-up in Scootaloo's personal life. How will Dizzy, Diamond, and Scootaloo all adapt to these new changes?
1. RIP Filthy Rich

Diamond Tiara was pacing nervously back and forth in her bedroom. She'd been sent to bed a short time ago, but she wasn't tired yet, and besides it was a weekend, she always got to stay up later on weekends. The pink coated filly suspected this was a not so subtle way for her mother to get back at her for having slacked off on her piano lessons. So maybe she was a tad bit off key, so what?

" _If only Father were home, he'd let me stay up. He_ _ **always**_ _listens to me. Or at least he_ _ **almost**_ _always listens to me,_ " Diamond thought to herself, gazing longingly out her bedroom window. It wasn't even sundown yet, there was still a little bit of sun left in the western hemisphere. But the filly's thoughts soon drifted away from her current unfair predicament, and towards her father. He seemed to have been working extra hard lately, often coming home late and looking tired and disheveled. But every time anypony had asked, he'd just brush it off and say it was no big deal. " _Dad, please tell me you're not working late again. You've been doing that every day for the past week, you rarely even have time for me anymore. And Celestia knows Mom can only 'pretend' to tolerate my presence for so long._ "

Just as the filly was about to give up and reluctantly call it an early night (the last time she'd tried to sneak out of her house, she'd been grounded for almost a month), she heard the sound of hoofsteps approaching the front gate. Could it be?! Well, there was only one way to find out! Quick as a flash, Diamond hopped down from her bed, turned the knob on her bedroom door, and darted downstairs as quickly as her hooves would let her! So what if she'd been told not to run in the house? As long as nopony caught her, she'd be okay.

Tiara reached the front door, just as the knob turned and the door swung open. In trotted the familiar brown coated stallion that was her father, Filthy Rich! The filly immediately rushed up to her male parent, and eagerly hugged him as she happily shouted! "Dad! You're home!"

Filthy just smiled, despite the noticeable bags under his eyes that indicated a significant lack of sleep. No matter how exhausted he felt, he always wanted to take time to be there for his little princess, especially considering how big she was getting. It seemed like only yesterday she'd gotten her cutie mark, and yet it had been at least three, possibly four years since that fateful day. "Hey there, Diamond Tiara. You been a good filly and everythin'?" He asked his daughter, playfully ruffling her mane with a brown hoof. He let out a small yawn trying his best to ignore the the fact he was tired, he had his daughter he needed to give some attention too after all.

Diamond eagerly nodded. "Of course, Dad. In fact, I even got an A on my math test yesterday! I was the highest score in the class! I only got one answer wrong."

"Excellent! That's just the kind of news I like to hear," Filthy smiled, as he then carefully brushed his daughter aside. "Sorry I haven't been around lately, but things have been so busy at _Barnyard Bargains_. Harvest season's just around the corner, and next weekend is the annual Runnin' of the Leaves, you can be darn sure ponies are already stockin' up for Winter. And everypony who's anypony knows that _Barnyard Bargains_ is the one stop shop for all your winter needs. At this point, I think I'm gonna need to start puttin' up 'Help Wanted' signs."

"Can I help, Father?" Tiara offered. "I missed all those times when I was a little filly, and you'd take me with you when you ran the store. I'm sure I could run the cash register or even help ponies in the aisles. You don't even have to pay me."

But Filthy just chuckled and shook his head, as he did so it was not hard to notice the few traces of mane that were out of place. He'd done his best to look presentable, but it was obvious the long work days were taking their toll on the stallion. "Maybe when you're a little older, Diamond," He lightly replied to her. "It takes a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to keep _Barnyard Bargains_ runnin' smoothly. It's certainly not the kind of work for a filly like you, especially since you ain't done with school yet."

"Ah, but Dad, I really want to help!" Tiara pleaded. "Pretty please?!"

Filthy tried his hardest, but he just couldn't bring himself to say no to those puppy dog eyes his daughter was shooting at him. Curse his big heart. "Alright, alright, I'll tell ya what," He offered to his daughter. "This Summer, when school lets out, I'll let ya work in the store with me for a couple of weeks and see how ya like it. How's that sound?"

"Oh thank you, Father, thank you so much!" Diamond said happily, bouncing up and down with joy.

But just then, a sharp and strict voice called out. "Diamond Tiara, what is all that racket?! You're supposed to be in bed young mare!" And then who should come trotting into the room but Spoiled Rich? She had changed out of her usual blueish-green dress in favor of a similar colored nightgown and cap. "Honestly, what do you have against the concept of 'beauty sleep'? When I was a filly, I went to bed when I was told, and got up whenever my parents told me to. And I didn't have the luxury of things like an alarm clock."

"Now, now, hun, you know we've talked about this," Filthy lightly replied, he was really in no mood to argue with his wife (especially since he had something of a stubborn headache that had been bugging him for the past day and a half). "It's a weekend, she can stay up a little later if she wants. As long as she's in bed by ten, there's nothin' wrong with her stayin' up for later than usual."

Spoiled just humphed and turned and trotted away. "Whatever, dear. Far as I'm concerned, you're too weak around her, you let her get away with everything. If not for me, our little Diamond would already be behind bars."

* * *

After Spoiled went away, Filthy wanted nothing more than to retreat to his study, sink into his favorite armchair, and just relax. In fact, his entire body was telling him that he needed to rest. But part of him felt guilty for not having spent any time at all with his daughter the past few days. " _A little bit of playtime won't hurt,_ " The stallion thought to himself. " _I can always take the day off work tomorrow and close up shop to get some rest. If I still ain't feeling one hundred percent after that, I'll go see the doctor._ "

And so it was that Filthy spent his time playing with his daughter, their giggles and shouts of joy filling up the Rich family household. And for a couple of moments, Filthy forgot all about his woes, they always did say laughter was the best medicine.

All good things must come to an end eventually though. As the clock struck ten, Filthy was escorting his daughter up to her bedroom and tucking her in for the night. "Sweet dreams, my little princess. I'll see you in the morning." He said to his pride and joy, as he gingerly kissed her on the forehead. He then turned off the light and exited the bedroom, pausing just outside the door until he heard the familiar sound of his filly snoring away so peacefully.

Yawning, Filthy made his way down the hall to the master bedroom. He had hoped his wife would still be awake for him to say goodnight to, but alas Spoiled was already sound asleep, even having slipped on her pink sleeping mask. " _Probably best not to disturb her. Besides, Spoiled's a pretty deep sleeper, unlike Diamond Tiara. Probably gets it from me, Celestia knows it doesn't take much for me to wake up._ " The stallion thought to himself, as he carefully climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

* * *

Next morning, Spoiled was more than a little surprised when she was the first one to wake up. Normally she would only be woken from slumberland by her husband, or on rare occasions her daughter. But the mare didn't think anything of it, she just assumed her husband had decided to let her sleep in for a change. " _He's probably already gone to work, leaving me to tend to our rather ungrateful daughter, again,_ " She thought with a groan, as she removed her sleeping mask. " _Would it kill him to let_ _ **me**_ _run the store for a change?_ "

But once Spoiled had removed her mask and opened her eyes, she saw that her husband was still in bed. Great, leave it to him to be in one of his lazy moods again. But of course whenever Spoiled did it, he would tell her to get up and stop sleeping around all day. Forcing a smile onto her face, Spoiled put on the sweetest tone she could possibly manage, as she nuzzled her husband on the side. "Okay, dear, you've slept for long enough. It's time to wake up."

There was no reply. Spoiled began to grow impatient. "Filthy, darling, I'm in no mood for one of your games. Wake up!" She remarked quite loudly, but there was still no reply. And when Spoiled pressed a hoof up to her husband's chest, she was surprised at how cold it felt. That was odd, her husband always loved to snuggle up with the blankets (not that Spoiled blamed him, it was always drafty in the house for some reason), there was no way he'd intentionally let himself get this cold.

" _He better not be sick, for his sake! I can't run the store_ _ **and**_ _take care of Diamond all weekend! Far as I'm concerned, if he's come down with something, I'm sending Diamond to stay with my parents! They should be able to straighten her out for me._ " Spoiled mentally vowed, as she tried again to nudge her husband. "Okay, Mr. Sleepyhead, this has gone far enough! No more games! Wake up, now!" She demanded, but there was still no reply.

And now that Spoiled thought about it, she couldn't hear any sounds of snoring or snoozing. But that could mean anything, right?! Reluctantly, Spoiled pressed a hoof to her husband's chest. Nothing! That did it, Spoiled screamed at the top of her lungs and immediately rushed out of the house! "No, Celestia please, NO!" She could be heard shouting!

* * *

Spoiled's scream was enough to wake up Diamond, but she had no idea what was going on. " _Wonder what's frightened Mother? Maybe she had a bad dream or something?_ " The filly innocently thought, blissfully unaware. She got out of bed, changed out of her pajamas, made her bed, and completed her morning hygiene rituals like she always did.

Upon stepping out of the shower and drying off, Tiara exited the bathroom in time to see her mother rushing past with Doctor Stable. Something was definitely up, Doctor Stable seldom made house calls. Was somepony sick? Suddenly, realization struck the pink coated filly and she gasped! "Oh no! Father's sick!" She thought out loud, and dashed down the hall to her parents' bedroom!

Spoiled was just standing at the foot of the bed, sobbing hysterically and pleading over and over again! "Please, Doctor, tell me my husband is okay! Tell me he's okay!" While Doctor Stable was examining Filthy Rich carefully, jotting down notes on a clipboard and alternatively examining parts of Filthy's body with his magic.

"What's going on?! Is Dad alright?!" Diamond frantically asked, panting heavily as she entered the bedroom! But then her eyes fell upon the still form of her father, and the filly almost fainted in shock! "No! Dad, please, wake up! Please!" She pleaded in desperation, rushing to the bed and trying to climb up and touch her father!

Doctor Stable wouldn't let her, he carefully used his magic to set the troubled filly down and then he turned to her and to Spoiled Rich and hung his head as he somberly said to them. "Mrs. Rich, Diamond Tiara, I'm afraid Filthy Rich suffered a cerebral hemorrhage at some point last night. I'm sorry, he's dead."

"No! He can't be dead! He just can't!" Diamond loudly sobbed, while Spoiled seemed to just freeze and adopt the most horror stricken face imaginable.

"I wish it wasn't so, but it is," Doctor Stable informed the grieving family. "I checked and re-checked him thoroughly. There's no pulse, no breathing, and no heartbeat. He was already dead by the time you discovered him like this, there's nothing I can do."

"But, but... you're a doctor! A unicorn doctor at that!" Tiara frantically pleaded, shaking Doctor Stable's leg! "Can't you use your magic to bring him back to life or something?!"

"Even if such magic existed, it would go against my sworn oath as a medical professional," Doctor Stable replied with a shake of his head. "I know this will be hard for you to understand, but your father _is_ dead and he's not coming back to life. You have my deepest condolences. My advice to the both of you, I'd recommend seeking therapy. A loss like this is never easy to cope with." And with that, Doctor Stable departed.

* * *

Just the fact that her father was dead would've been hard enough for poor Diamond Tiara to take in. But just three hours after the news had been broken, she was already being led along through the streets of Ponyville by her mother with several suitcases worth of belongings in tow. The pink coated filly couldn't believe this was happening, this all had to be a bad dream and any moment now she was going to wake up in her bed in a cold sweat. But a nagging part of her brain told her that this was as real as real could be.

At last, the two ponies reached their destination, a relatively modest but welcoming brick building with two stories and a small area out back that housed a garden and a playground consisting solely of a swing set and a slide that had seen better days (though they looked polished compared to the old playground equipment at school that been replaced).

"Ah, here we are," Spoiled Rich declared, her voice still sounding a bit scratchy from all the crying she'd done earlier (though she'd at least bothered to wipe away the tear stains). "'Ponyville Orphanage'. I'm sure Kind Heart will be willing to take you in, Diamond."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Diamond said in reply. "This is all just your idea of revenge for me standing up to you, isn't it?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Spoiled responded in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice, as she led Diamond inside. "I would think you'd appreciate this far more than having to live under my roof and by my rules. After all, your father isn't around to stick up for you anymore." Tiara reluctantly clammed up, as she and Spoiled approached the front desk and Spoiled rang the bell.

"Be with you in just a minute," A sweet sounding female voice called. And exactly a moment later, trotting up to the desk was an earth pony mare with a brown coat, a red mane and tail trimmed short, eyes the same shade of blue as Diamond's, and a cutie mark depicting a pink heart. "Hello there, my name's Kind Heart. What can I do for you?" She asked her guests.

Spoiled cleared her throat and said to Kind Heart. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my husband sadly passed away last night, leaving me as the sole legal guardian of my daughter, Diamond Tiara."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," Kind Heart replied in a sympathetic tone. "Your husband was such a nice stallion too, always donating his time and money to those in need. Why, without his help, we wouldn't have been able to afford playground equipment for the little ones to play on."

"Yes, of that I am well aware, thank you," Spoiled remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, since my daughter and I have had a falling out in recent years, I have decided that I no longer wish to care for her now that my husband is deceased."

"So, you wish to give up your daughter to the orphanage?" Kind Heart asked Spoiled. "Well, I'm afraid I can't just do that. Since Diamond is still in your legal custody, I can't take her in until you relinquish custody of her."

Spoiled winked and pulled out a piece of parchment from her saddle bag, presenting it to Kind Heart. "Thought you might say that, Kind Heart, which is why I already took the liberty of consulting with my lawyer and having him pen this document. I even signed it myself, knowing full well what that means."

Diamond Tiara though still crying silently after the news of her father, listened to the conversation between the adults, she knew It wasn't her place to butt in but this was totally unfair, how could Spoiled Rich be so cruel? She thought her mother would at least of been a little nicer and supportive of her after the unfortunate incident with Filthy.

"You'll forgive me if I decide to check it myself to be sure it's legit and legally binding," Kind Heart firmly replied, as she took the parchment (once Spoiled offered it to her of course) and put on her ruby red reading glasses. "Alright, let's see here," She said and began to read over the provided document very carefully. Every last detail seemed to be as real as real could be, there were no signs of forgery as far as the eye could see. Even the signature appeared to be valid. After re-reading and then _re_ re-reading it, Kind Heart looked up and offered the document back to Spoiled. "Seems to be in order. Now, if you'll just sign this here document stating you agreed to give up custody of your daughter, and that she may legally be adopted by whoever chooses to do so, we'll be all set."

Spoiled signed that document the second it was within her grasp. She barely even bothered to say "Goodbye." to Diamond Tiara afterwards. " _Free at last._ " She thought to herself, not daring to say it out loud. She looked back at Diamond and rudely said to her crying daughter, "Enjoy your new life, peasant." and was soon out of sight.


	2. Diamond The Orphan

Diamond could hardly believe it, how could this be happening? In the span of a few hours she had gone from being the happiest filly in all of Equestria, loved and adored by her father and slowly but surely standing up against her rotten mother. And now here she was, at the orphanage in Ponyville, without a single bit to her name. Nothing but her prized tiara, one of many she'd worn since that day she'd gotten her cutie mark, and the few belongings she'd been allowed to bring with her. It just wasn't fair.

Caring Heart, for her part, did her best to try and console the heartbroken little filly so recently placed into her legal custody. "I am so sorry about all of this, Diamond Tiara," She spoke in a soft, almost motherly sounding tone (far better than anything Diamond's now _ex_ -mother had used). "Know that I'll be with you for as long as you remain here. If there's anything you need, just ask me and I'll do my best to honor your wishes. And if you need to cry, do so, I won't stop you."

Diamond wanted nothing more than to cry at that moment, she was at the absolute lowest of low points in her life, not even be yelled at by her mother for not winning re-election as student pony president and losing her only friend could compare to this. But she wouldn't do so, even though it didn't seem likely anypony but Caring Heart would see. " _I'm a diamond, and a diamond never breaks! I have to be strong, it's what Dad would want!_ " She mentally told herself, and she shook her head in protest. "I'm fine! I don't need to cry, Mrs. Heart." She tried her best to project a commanding voice like she was used to wielding during her reign as the schoolyard bully, but it was not hard to notice the undertones of sadness slipping out.

Caring Heart didn't press her new charge. She knew that it was unwise to pressure a filly into opening up wounds when they would rather not think about them. Better that Tiara did it on her own terms when she was ready to let it all out, rather than risk emotional damage. "Fair enough. Now then, shall we set up your bedroom and introduce you to the colts and fillies you'll be living with for the time being? Perhaps you might even make a friend or two?" Caring suggested, lightly nuzzling the pink coated filly.

"I... guess so. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time," Diamond commented. She hesitated, and her lips quivered a bit, before she softly added. "And thank you."

" _How In the world am I going to tell my friends like the Crusaders, and my best friend, Silver Spoon, I'm an orphan? Nopony would ever want to be friends with me after this._ " Diamond Tiara thought in complete sadness, a bit of depression taking over.

Caring just smiled, unaware of these thoughts. "You're quite welcome, I know this can't be easy for you. You're a brave little filly for trying to be so strong. Now come along, I have a bed that was just opened up that I think you'll like."

* * *

Caring Heart led Tiara by the hoof to a rather large room near the back of the orphanage, and pushed open the door. "Ah, here we are. It's probably nowhere close to the luxury you enjoyed at home, but I hope it will suffice." The mare spoke, as Diamond's cornflower blue eyes beheld two long rows of beds in two straight lines. At the end of the room there was a small window to let in the sunshine, with pink curtains that matched fairly nicely with the soft blue colors of the walls and ceiling. The beds looked incredibly small though, definitely **NOT** princess sized (though Tiara sort of figured an orphanage would have little room for such fancy beds, let alone the budget for them).

A whole bunch of colts and fillies of various sizes, colors, and species, blank flank and cutie marked alike, couldn't help but be drawn to the new filly in their midst. Diamond didn't particularly take notice, she had nothing against any of them but she was in no mood to get to know ponies. The last thing she wanted was other ponies taking pity on her. If she _was_ going to be an orphan, she was going to be an orphan with class and determination. Not some sad, weak, and pathetic little filly, that would have her face featured in flyers to bring in money. " _Mother thinks she can break my spirit by dumping me here as if I'm yesterday's trash. Well I'm not going to give her what she wants! I'll grin and bear this as best as I can until I either get adopted, or until Mother wisens up and takes me back!_ " She thought to herself.

Diamond Tiara desperately hoped that she never bullied any of these orphans in the past, If she did there would be no doubt that some of the ponies living here would want some form of revenge against her, but she didn't recall ever bullying them when she was a bully.

"And this is where you'll sleep while you're living here," Caring spoke up, snapping Tiara out of her internal monologue. She directed the filly's attention to a bed resting at the end of the left row, right near the window. "You are to be in bed at your designated time, and when the lights are turned out you are to go to bed without a fuss," She added, explaining the rules of the orphanage. "That means no pillow fights, or jumping on the bed, or any nonsense like that. Break those rules, and you shall go to bed without dinner the next night. Speaking of which, meals are served at the designated meal time and may not be skipped without prior permission. No fridge or pantry raiding is allowed, and neither is stealing from the cookie jar."

"I'm not some cookie stealing little filly!" Diamond protested, embarrassed at the very notion of being treated as such.

Caring laughed ever so slightly. "I sincerely hope so, because I've had a lot of 'unexplained' cookie absences over the years," She then cleared her throat to regain her composure. "Anyway, feel free to spend your free time between meals on the playground, playing with toys, reading books and comics, or arts and crafts. No picking on your fellow orphanage ponies, and it goes without saying but we have a zero tolerance policy for fighting. If I have to, you _will_ be supervised during your free time until I feel like you can be trusted. You're free to walk to and from school, but you must get permission from me or another orphanage worker before you go anywhere else. Lastly and most importantly, if you have any questions or need anything, please don't hesitate to get me. If I'm not at the front desk, I'm usually in my office down the hall and to your left, just across from the dining room. Have I made myself crystal clear?"

Tiara nodded, as she set her suitcases down on her bed and began to unpack. She started with her tiaras and her pajamas, plus the few fancy dresses she'd been able to pack without her mother ( _ex_ -mother she had to remember) finding out, and of course her teddy bear. The filly was embarrassed to admit it, but she still had trouble falling asleep without it. She didn't know why, she'd long since outgrown having to sleep with a nightlight on, and hadn't slept with her parents once since turning five (a fact she somewhat regretted. If only she'd known, she would've used the opportunities her father gave her through the years to sleep with her that she'd turn down under the guise of wanting to be a "big filly". (Yet without her teddy bear by her side, sleep wouldn't come easily to her.)

Just then, in the distance, Caring Heart's trained ears picked up the tell-tale sound of the bell at the front desk. "I'll be right back," She declared to all the colts and fillies, including Diamond. "I have to see what this is about. In the meantime, stay out of trouble."

Meanwhile, as she dug through her saddlebag, Diamond found two photos. One of her father, one she'd swore to never let go of. It was her only reminder of the good thing she'd had In life. But then she saw a picture of her mother, she felt a bit of sadness and rage just looking at it! She walked over to the window, opened it, and shredded the picture of her mother into tiny pieces, and watched as it flew across Ponyville.

* * *

When Caring Heart reached the front desk, she found that the one ringing the bell was a familiar amber coated pegasus mare with rose colored eyes. She had a mane styled into a set of curls that was a beautiful pink in color, along with a mane and tail styled similarly, that was pink with pale raspberry highlights, and a cutie mark depicting three tornadoes. "Oh, hello Mrs. Twister. So lovely of you to stop by," Caring Heart greeted in a warm tone. "Here to donate more of your daughter's old, unused toys?"

"Caring Heart, how many times do I have to tell you? You can just call me 'Dizzy', we've known each other personally for years," Dizzy spoke up, as she gestured a wing towards a big box full of toys that seemed to be in surprisingly good condition for not having been used. "My daughter outgrew these toys about a year ago, and since today was 'clean out the closets day', these toys that Scootaloo never played with had to go. And you know me, I just hate to throw perfectly good toys away."

"Bless you and your big heart, Dizzy," Caring Heart smiled, trotting over to shake the pegasus mare's hoof. "Seriously, you have no idea how much the little ones adore your donations. You're almost like an aunt to them."

Dizzy just blushed. "It's the least I can do with my free time, what little I have these days. With my husband often away for hockey games, and Scootaloo busy with her Crusaders activities, it seems like I'm kept busy just keeping the house in one piece. I adore my family, but sometimes it can get kind of lonely around the house when it's just me," Then she added. "But my husband and I just don't have the time to have another foal, I don't even think we've sat Scootaloo down for 'the talk' yet."

"Well, have you considered opening up your heart and your home to one of the many unfortunate little ones with no family of their own?" Caring suggested. "It seems like we're getting new foals all the time these days. I'm not naming names, but we _did_ get an unfortunate young filly whose mother decided to dump her off and be rid of her."

"Why do I get the feeling the mare responsible for such a cruel act has a name that rhymes with a certain word I dare not repeat in polite company?" Dizzy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would think even Spoiled would have lines she wouldn't cross."

"Like I said, I'm not naming names," Caring Heart replied in a neutral tone. "If you'd like, I'd be happy to call up all the colts and fillies currently with us, and let you have a look. Do you have any preferences: Age? Gender? Species? Cutie mark or no cutie mark?"

Dizzy shook her head. "I wasn't really looking to adopt at the moment, Caring. I just wanted to look at the foals and get an idea of what ones I might like. I'd have to consult my husband, and have a talk with my daughter before I could think of adopting. Still, I could at least spend some time with the little ones. I still have to donate my toys after all." She trotted over to the box filled to the brim with toys, and bent down and carefully picked it up.

Caring picked up a clipboard, pencil, and papers, and followed Dizzy towards a modest play area near her office. She then rang a bell and called out. "All colts and fillies, report to the playroom at once. I repeat: All colts and fillies, report to the playroom at once!"

* * *

Diamond had just finished unpacking the last of her suitcases, and had been content to just lay on her much smaller orphanage bed, forlorn. " _Guess I'll have to make the most of my new life here. Funny, I've met so few of my friends' parents and yet_ _ **I'm**_ _the one who's an orphan now._ " She thought unhappily to herself.

But the filly's thoughts were interrupted, when she heard the ringing of a bell, and Caring Heart clearly calling for all colts and fillies to adjourn to the playroom. Whatever the reason might be, Tiara was not going to disobey. Caring Heart was nice enough to not force her to be open with her emotions, so it was only proper that she be rewarded with an obedient filly.

The playroom was a simple four walled room with two doors, and soft, carpeted floors so the _little_ little ones didn't hurt themselves if they fell. The walls were a soft brown in color, which matched the ceiling. A bunch of toys and art supplies for foals of various ages lay scattered across the floor and on several of the tables. And in the center of the room stood Caring Heart herself, with an amber coated pegasus mare standing next to her, said mare having set a box of toys down on the ground next to her.

Caring Heart counted each colt and filly, calling them by name one at a time. All were present and accounted for, including her newest addition, Diamond Tiara. "Everypony, this is Dizzy Twister. Say 'Hello Mrs. Twister.'"

"Hello Mrs. Twister." All the colts and fillies who could speak said at once (those who couldn't just babbled and gurgled but it was obvious what they were trying to say).

Dizzy could feel her heart melting, they were all so adorable. If only she could adopt them all, alas she knew that was impossible. " _I'm just looking over them so I can consider some for possible adoption later,_ " She mentally reminded herself. " _Remember, Dizzy, you already have one filly who still needs your attention. It's important you ask her and your husband before you do anything._ "

Diamond didn't know what to think of Dizzy. She'd heard stories about the mare from Scootaloo, but as far she could remember the pink coated filly had never met the amber coated mare, not even once. Odd how that worked out.

As luck would have it, Dizzy soon spotted Tiara amidst the crowd of orphans, and when she did she couldn't keep her eyes off the filly. " _She must be the one Caring Heart was talking about earlier. I can't believe Spoiled could be so heartless!_ " She thought to herself. " _Her husband keels over unexpectedly from a cerebral hemorrhage, and she has the_ _ **stones**_ _to dump her daughter at this orphanage as if she were nothing more than a dress or a piece of jewelry?!_ " And with that anger welling up inside her, Dizzy did something she hadn't expected to do. She immediately pointed a hoof to Diamond Tiara and said firmly!" That's the filly I want to adopt!"

"WHAT?!" Both Caring Heart and Diamond Tiara gasped at once!

"You heard me!" Dizzy said quite seriously. "A filly like her deserves a proper mother, one who doesn't treat her like horse apples, excuse my language!"

"Really?! You actually wanna adopt me?! Right here?! Right now?"! Diamond hopefully asked, while she was mentally thinking. " _Please don't let this be some sick joke, please!_ "

* * *

Indeed, Dizzy was as serious as ever. All that was ringing in her mind, was that she couldn't bare to let an innocent filly suffer, just because her mother (or ex-mother as the term now applied) didn't have a heart. She carefully filled out all the paperwork in Caring Heart's office, with Diamond Tiara present.

"Okay, Mrs. Twister, we're just about done here," Caring Heart instructed, pointing a hoof to the bottom of a scroll that rested on her desk. "If you'll just sign here on the dotted line, you'll be giving your consent to take up the responsibility of raising Diamond Tiara as your own daughter. That means you'll be legally responsible for her well being and everything that it involves. You're absolutely sure you're prepared to deal with all of that?"

"Absolutely. I don't expect it to be a total cakewalk, but I've dealt with a pretty feisty filly already, one more shouldn't be too much of a hassle," Dizzy vowed, signing her signature in the designated spot. When that was done, she turned to her soon to be adopted daughter, and smiled brightly at her. "I don't know what was going through your biological mother's mind when she dumped you here earlier. But I can assure you that _I_ will be a better mother for you than she ever was, I'll give you the support you need and deserve."

"Congratulations, Dizzy," Caring Heart spoke up, attracting Dizzy and Diamond's attention. "You are now officially Diamond Tiara's adopted mother. Diamond, why don't you go pack your things to take with you to your new home?"

Dizzy was at her adopted daughter's side in an instant. "How 'bout I help you? A filly like you shouldn't have to pack all that stuff all by yourself." She offered.

"Thanks Mrs. Twister, but I think I can manage on my own. I didn't pack _that_ much stuff thanks to mo... er, the mare who shall not be named." Tiara replied, lightly brushing away her now adopted mother's hoof (boy did it feel to weird to consider Scootaloo's mother that), and trotting away quickly to start packing. It helped that turning down such an offer meant nopony would be around to see her shed liquid pride. " _I wonder If this means that me and Scootaloo get to become sisters? Oh this is so weird, but I just hope Dizzy won't treat me like… my ex-mother treated me. I hope she's better._ " She thought to herself


	3. Sisters?

Diamond was still in something of a state as shock as Dizzy Twister brought her home from the orphanage. Everything had unfolded in the span of just a few hours, yet she'd gone from having a loving father, to being an orphan, to now being part of a _hopefully_ better family. Of course, that all depended on what kind of a pony Dizzy was, and the pink coated filly had no leads on that. Scootaloo had mentioned her parents a couple of times, but for the most part avoided the subject (not that Tiara blamed her, parents were a controversial subject for her as well).

"I know this is all a lot for you to take in right now, Diamond Tiara," Dizzy Twister spoke in a gentle and soothing tone, as she walked side by side with her new daughter. "For right now, know that you don't have to call me 'Mom', 'Mother', 'Mommy', or anything along those lines. You can address me as Mrs. Twister, and my husband as Mr. Twister, and that's fine by me. I want you to be comfortable and call me your mother when _you_ think you're ready."

"Okay, Mo... Mrs. Twister." Diamond quickly corrected. " _It feels so weird to consider her my mother now, even if she seems better than my_ _ **ex**_ _-mother I guess I can call that mare now. I just don't know about all of this, it's so confusing!_

" _What will Scootaloo think when she finds out about this?_ " As she thought to herself, a realization dawned on the pink coated filly. " _Now that I think about it, since her mother adopted me and what not, that technically makes us sisters. That's_ _ **definitely**_ _going to take some getting used to. But I always did want a sibling, even Silver Spoon had a big sister to look up to. Father always said he couldn't just buy one, and I think mo-the mare who_ _ **used**_ _to be my mother mentioned something about 'the talk'. Wonder what she meant, and what that has to do with anything?_ "

"Ah, here we are. Welcome to your new home, Diamond Tiara." Dizzy Twister called, snapping her adopted daughter out of her mental ponderings.

Tiara looked up from the ground, and her cornflower blue eyes beheld a rather unusual sight. The building standing before her was a fairly unimpressive, simple two story structure. Really, all that stood out about it were the Cloudsdale like pillars for what was clearly a Ponyville house. A definite downgrade from her luxurious mansion, but barring an adoption from Silver Spoon's parents (assuming of course they had room for another filly), the filly hadn't been expecting to come home to luxury. And she supposed she could do worse, she could've been adopted by one of the Apples and made to live on Sweet Apple Acres, that was a definite "thanks, but no thanks" for her. "So, this is where Scootaloo lives?" Tiara asked, then mentally groaned. What kind of dumb question was that?!

"Huh, I always thought pegasi lived in cloud homes, but you live in a home that's on the ground. It's kinda strange, but I guess because Scootaloo can't fly yet you have to live here? Diamond Tiara asked her new mother.

"Indeed," Dizzy confirmed, then nodded happily. "It's nothing anything particularly fancy, but a home is a home and it's been that way for my family and I for many years," Using a wing, the amber coated mare then ushered her new daughter gently inside. "Let's get you settled in and decide where you'll be sleeping for the time being. Sorry we don't have any guests beds at the moment."

"Beats sleeping in the street, or one of those small orphanage beds." Diamond commented to herself, as she allowed Dizzy to more or less coax her into the house.

* * *

The inside was definitely better looking than the outside, it had soft, carpeted floors, and beautiful light yellow walls that matched the ceiling. A staircase a short distance away led upstairs to what seemed to be a series of rooms, while on the other side of the ground floor was what Tiara assumed to be the kitchen and dining room. The filly was glad to at least have somewhere to set her suitcases down, they were getting pretty heavy.

"You can just wait here for a minute, right?" Dizzy asked Diamond. "I need to send a letter to my husband, letting him know he needs to come home by tonight. I'm sure he'll want to see his new daughter, and I think you're going to like him."

"Um, Mrs. Twister?" Diamond sheepishly asked, almost embarrassed to say such a thing. "What's your husband like, exactly? In fact, what are you like? You're not the mean, controlling, always yelling at me kind of pony, are you?"

"What?! Oh no, no, no! I'm certainly no pushover, and at times I've inflicted strict punishments, but I'm certainly nowhere close to being that sort of pony," Dizzy replied with a firm shake of her head. "I'm guessing Spoiled Rich was like that a lot, wasn't she?"

"Y-yeah, it kind of feels weird to be talking about her like this to be honest. Normally I'd be afraid to speak up around the house for fear she might overhear," Tiara confessed, a couple of tears forming in her eyes. "I just don't get, how could she treat me so poorly? Like I meant nothing to her? I am, or I guess _was_ her daughter, yet she treated me like some unwanted pet or something. And the sad thing is, since Father was always working, she was more often than not the pony who'd be there when I was home. I just wish I'd told him when I had the chance, told him how badly she was treating me. But now it's too late."

Dizzy instinctively wrapped a wing around the filly, and pulled her close. She was used to doing this whenever her daughter was upset about something (her _biological_ daughter, Dizzy had to remind herself that Diamond was her daughter too), and tended to work pretty well. "Well, you don't have to worry about your old mother now, she's no longer a factor in your life. She ceased to be your mother when she dumped you off at the orphanage and left you without a bit to your name. So don't worry about or think about her, you can forget all about her if you like. You have a new mother now, one who's going to make sure her daughter gets treated like the free spirited filly she is!"

"Thanks Mrs. Twister." Tiara sniffled slightly. She had to admit, that pep talk made her feel a bit better about her situation.

Dizzy just flashed a motherly smile. "It's no problem at all, my daughter," She was quick to add. "You're okay with me calling you that, right? I wouldn't want to push too far too soon."

"It's fine, you can call me whatever you want. Beats the heck of the not so subtle ways my ex-mother used to describe the ponies I hanged out with. Sure hope Father didn't leave her with all the money." Diamond replied, as she and Dizzy shared a passionate hug together. Their first as mother and daughter.

* * *

Alas, the hug was interrupted quite suddenly when the front door swung open, and an orange blur dashed in. Said blur soon revealed itself to be Scootaloo in all her tomboyish glory. "Hey, Mom," She greeted, cheerfully unaware of what had transpired in her absence. Of course, she soon found out, for she saw her mother sharing a hug with Diamond Tiara. In confusion, the filly exclaimed. "What the hay is going on?! What are you doing with Diamond?!" Realizing she was sounding perhaps a bit too possessive, the tomboyish filly toned her voice down and blushed a bit. "I mean, not that I have a problem with Diamond Tiara staying the night or something. Did she and her mom get into an argument again?"

"Actually, Scootaloo, that's what I need to talk to you about." Dizzy Twister spoke up, abruptly ending the hug.

"What? Are you and Dad going out for the night, and you want Diamond to foalsit me?" Scootaloo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're the same age, Scootaloo!" Tiara protested.

"So? You're a couple months older than I am." Scootaloo said back.

Dizzy shook her head and corrected her daughter. "Diamond isn't here to foalsit you, or anypony for that matter. Her father unfortunately passed away last night, and her mother dumped her at the orphanage and just took off. So I ended up adopting her."

Scootaloo's mouth dropped wide open in shock, and her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates! "Does that mean what I think it means?!" She wondered out loud.

"Yup, you and Diamond are sisters now," Dizzy answered with a firm nod. "And I was just about to write to your father, so he can come home and hear the news for himself."

As Dizzy left the living room to do so, Scootaloo turned to Diamond in eager excitement! " _Sweet! I get another sister! Now I have somepony I can talk to or hang out with when Rainbow Dash and my friends all busy!_ " But she took one look at her new, pink coated sibling, and her happy mood faded as she realized how unhappy Tiara must feel. Slowly and not so subtlety, Scootaloo trotted over to her, hugging the filly closely. "Sorry about your dad, and everything that happened afterward. I can't believe your mother, or whatever she is now, would just do that to you. Maybe I should go and give her a piece of my mind?"

Diamond just shook her head and frowned. "You don't have to pretend to feel sorry for me, Scootaloo. I know you're probably already a bit jealous of the fact that we're now siblings. I still haven't technically apologized for the wings comment a few years back."

" _She's kind of right, I don't remember ever getting an official apology from her,_ " Scootaloo thought to herself. " _I know she's a different pony now, but now I'm supposed to consider her my sister? I'll bet that means I have to give up my room, no way am I doing that!_ " But the filly reluctantly pushed those nagging thoughts to the back of her mind, now wasn't the time to get jealous and possessive. Her parents had always raised her to be the bigger pony in these kind of situations, besides the Cutie Mark Crusaders' unofficial motto was "Never turn your back on a pony in need." (the official motto never said anything about that, but Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle at least considered it to be part of their goal ever since they'd helped Troubleshoes and Diamond Tiara with their cutie mark problems). A motto she wasn't about to break, no matter how much a part of her might want to. "Hey, I'm being sincere you know," She remarked, ribbing Tiara a bit. "Gosh, just because your old home life stunk doesn't mean everypony's so cruel and selfish all the time. All that stuff's water under the bridge now, more or less."

"But, but..." Tiara stammered. Truth be told, the filly had always suspected Scootaloo held something of an unspoken grudge against her since the flag carrying fiasco. Sure, she'd never shown signs that was such was the case, but Scootaloo was pretty good at hiding things she didn't want other ponies finding out about.

"This is something so bad, I'd feel sorry for you even if we _were_ still enemies. Of course, those days are well behind us now, but this is still going to take A LOT of getting used to," Scootaloo said, as she pulled her new sister close and looked her square in the eyes. "I thought we agreed to more or less let bygones be bygones? You wouldn't bring it up and I wouldn't hold it against you. Besides, we have far more important things to worry about. I mean, surely you don't think you can sleep in my bed with me, right? It only fits one pony after all."

"Actually, I was just thinking of sleeping on the couch down here. I even packed blankets, though my _ex_ -mother didn't give me enough time to pack my favorite pillow." Tiara commented with a forlorn look.

Scootaloo tried her hardest not to laugh. "You can't actually be serious, Diamond. No way are you sleeping on the couch like some stranger who's just crashing for the night. I have a sleeping bag you can borrow."

"Are you sure? I... wouldn't want to be a burden or anything." Diamond nervously answered.

"It's okay, I don't really use it and it's washed and everything," Scootaloo insisted. "Usually there's a spare bed for me to sleep in, or if the weather's nice enough I'll sleep in a tent."

"Oh, Scootaloo, you really didn't have to do that for me. I don't know what to say! This is just so much so soon!" Tiara happily exclaimed, hugging her sister (man did it feel to be calling Scootaloo that) tightly.

"O-okay, okay, just your gratitude is enough. You're kind of choking me here." Scootaloo pleaded with Diamond.

Diamond blushed, ending her hug sooner than she would've liked. "Sorry, guess I forgot about my earth pony strength. And all these times, I thought Father was just playing with me when he said I gave killer hugs," A sigh of longing escaped her lips as she added. "Oh, what I'd give to be able to feel his warm embrace one last time, and hear that sweet, down to earth voice of his."

"What exactly did he die from, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Scootaloo innocently commented. "Your dad seemed to be in pretty good health, and I don't recall ever seeing him in the hospital or anything."

"Doctor Stable said it was a cerebral hemorrhage, whatever that means. I didn't exactly get a chance to ask him," Tiara reluctantly answered, as tears welled up anew. "All I know is, Dad tucked me into bed, then went to bed himself. And by the time I woke up next morning he was already dead."

"Oh, wow, I... didn't know," Scootaloo realized. Now she felt guilty for having ever asked. "You sure you're okay, Diamond? I know I'd be pretty torn up if one of my parents suddenly died like that, and I'm gonna guess your ex-mother didn't particularly care about helping you cope."

"I'm... fine. I'll get through it eventually," Tiara commented, even as the fluctuations in her voice betrayed her. "Just don't pity me or anything like that."

Scootaloo watched as Diamond trotted off, all the while a nagging thought lingered at the back of her mind. " _Why don't I feel more pity for her? Why do I still feel sort of jealous?_ "

* * *

Scootaloo was still sorting out these thoughts, when her dad, Quick Shot, came home that evening. He had the same overall coat and mane color as his daughter, but his orange coat was darker, and he had dark blue eyes instead of his daughter's purple ones. His cutie mark was a flying hockey puck.

Immediately, Quick Shot instructed both Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara to go upstairs and just play in Scootaloo's room. Scootaloo knew that whenever her dad made such a request, he usually wasn't very happy, and didn't want his daughter (or in this case daughters) to overhear anything. " _I hope Dad's not too mad with Mom for adopting Diamond Tiara so soon._ " Scootaloo mentally thought, but said nothing and respected her father's wishes.

Quick Shot was indeed not happy with his wife, and he let her know that in no uncertain terms. "I thought we agreed to talk to Scootaloo before we considered even the _possibility_ of adopting?" He remarked with noticeable (though fairly restrained) anger.

"I'm sorry, Quick, something just came over me," Dizzy apologized as sincerely as she could. "It just burned me up inside that Spoiled Rich could DARE be so cruel to her own daughter, her own fur and blood!"

Quick sighed. " _Celestia bless that big heart of yours, Dizzy. I just wish you could learn to better keep it from controlling you._ " "I understand Spoiled Rich doesn't have a very good reputation, and quite frankly I'm appalled and disgusted that she could stoop so low as to dump her daughter so soon after a tragedy. But raising another filly, especially one with such emotional baggage, is very taxing. We already spend a lot as it is just taking care of Scootaloo and making sure she goes to school and has an education. And you know I'm away a lot, especially at this time of year."

"I'm aware of that, honey. I can always work longer outside the house if needed," Dizzy pleaded. "Please, I can take on another shift at the weather factory, and even serve as a substitute teacher in Cloudsdale. And Rainbow Dash tells me there's always openings for good paying jobs at Wonderbolt Headquarters."

"And that would mean leaving Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara in the care of my older sister and her wife," Quick Shot remarked. "They may love Scootaloo to pieces, but I don't think they're up to the task of helping raise a filly with such a troubled past on top of that. What Diamond needs most, is a family that can support her and will be there for her."

Dizzy argued back loudly. "So what would you have me do?! Rip up the adoption papers and take Tiara back to the orphanage?! Surely you don't think _that's_ what she needs!"

Quick shook his head, even as he sighed. "I'm not suggesting that, my dear. The last thing Diamond needs right now, is to go back to that orphanage, she's been through enough heartache as it is and she needs a stable parental figure or figures in her life. But maybe it would be best if we let her be adopted by Holiday and Lofty, Scootaloo could still see Diamond Tiara all the time, and so could we. It'd put less of a strain on us, and you wouldn't need to work yourself so hard. Celestia knows how many birthdays and Hearth's Warmings I've missed being on the road with the team, and we both know how close I came to not being able to attend our daughter's cute-ceañera. Do you really want to impose that kind of hardship on Diamond?"

"No, but I just don't know what else to do. After already going through the trouble of adopting her, I'm not about to just give her back up for adoption without an honest attempt to make it work out!" Dizzy firmly vowed. "Please, Quick, let's at least give this a month or two and see how things work out from there."

Quick sighed again, his lips quivering a bit. He really hated arguing with his wife, especially when she brought up such good points. "Well, it's easy to see where Scootaloo gets her stubbornness and determination from," He remarked, and then he reluctantly looked at his wife and said to her. "Fine, a month, but that's it. If it's not working out after that, I'm contacting my sister and letting her know about Diamond," He paused, putting a hoof to his chin, before he suddenly added. "Despite what you might think, Dizzy, I'm not mad at you. Frustrated and a bit peeved if you'll excuse my language, but not mad. I want this to work out as much as you do. But we both have to be aware of the facts, and the risks. Are we _really_ up to the task of what lies ahead of us, raising Diamond Tiara as our adopted daughter?"

"Well, we'll just have to give it our best shot! It won't necessarily be easy, but I think we can do it!" Dizzy said quite seriously, a look of fiery determination could be seen in her rose colored eyes.

"Alright then," Quick spoke, as he got up from his seat at the dining room table. "I think it's time I met the newest addition to my family. It's sure gonna be weird having a daughter like Diamond Tiara around."


	4. Diamond's Nightmare

Quick Shot soon found Diamond Tiara, she and Scootaloo were in Scootaloo's bedroom, just playing with her Wonderbolt action figures. He paused for a moment to take in the adorable sight, before he cleared his throat and made his presence known.

"Uh, h-hello M-Mr. Twister," Diamond gulped. "I was uh... just playing with Scootaloo before bed."

Quick immediately worked his face into a smile, as he approached his newly adopted daughter and gave her a hug. "Hey now, there's no need to be uneasy. You're part of the family now." He decided to leave out the part about the agreement he and his wife had settled on. It was probably best to put more pressure on an already troubled filly.

"S-so, does that mean I have to call you 'Dad', or 'Daddy', or 'Father'?" Tiara asked in a nervous tone. Quick was definitely bigger than Filthy Rich, and probably more powerful too.

"Only if you want to, Diamond. For now, Mr. Twister works just fine," Quick replied in a friendly tone of voice, rustling Diamond's mane with a hoof just a little. "I must say, after all the stories I've heard about you from my daughter, you're a bit... different from how I imagined."

Diamond nervously massaged the back of her neck with a hoof. "Well, what can I say? I'm a changed filly now, have been for some time. I kind of owe it to Scootaloo and her friends."

"That's my daughter for you, she really _does_ take after her mother," Quick playfully remarked, before he adopted a more serious tone. "Now, I know you've been through a lot, Diamond Tiara. But you still have school to go to tomorrow, as does Scootaloo. So it's time for both my little ponies to go to bed."

"Aw, do we have to?" Scootaloo whined. "Can't we stay up for just a few more minutes? I've got so much I want to show Diamond Tiara now that we're sisters."

Quick only chuckled, shaking his head. "There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow, my sweet little angels. But not tonight. If you'd like, I could tuck you fillies in though, would you like that?"

Normally Scootaloo would hate the idea, but it had been a long time since her father tucked her into bed. She actually missed the old days when he was home to do it more often.

Still, Scootaloo firmly protested "No way!", before reluctantly climbing into her bed and pulling back the sheets. Maybe next time.

Tiara felt tempted to accept Quick's offer, sorely tempted in fact. But as the filly opened her mouth to announce such an intention, she suddenly clammed up. " _I don't need to be tucked in like some little filly! Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean I have to do the whole 'pity me' routine! I've still got my independence! I'll show my_ _ **ex**_ _-mother just how well I can be without her, no doubt she expects me to come crawling back to her and beg like some common peasant because I can't manage a non-luxurious life. Well that's_ _ **not**_ _gonna happen!_ " When she opened her mouth again, the pink coated lightly responded with. "Thanks but no thanks, I'll tuck _myself_ in." And despite some initial difficulty, she did just that.

Despite being turned down on the tuck in offer, Quick still opted to give both his fillies a kiss on their foreheads. "Goodnight and sweet dreams, my little ponies." He sweetly called, before he turned off the light, exited the room, and closed the door. " _I think I could get used to having Diamond Tiara as a daughter. She's as headstrong as Scootaloo is._ " The stallion thought to himself, as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. After almost two weeks on the road, it was nice to come home and sleep in a normal bed.

* * *

Diamond found herself in what appeared to be a field of flowers, all of them in the most bright and beautiful shades of blue, yellow, pink, and white. A gentle breeze blew past, and Celestia's sun shone brightly. It was as happy and peaceful as could be, a paradise without equal. The filly romped about without a care in the world, giggling and rolling in the flowers to her heart's content. It never seemed odd to the filly, that she was all alone. It just meant she didn't have to share this wonderful, relaxing landscape with anyone.

All of a sudden, as she picked herself and lightly brushed the flowers out of her mane and tail, Tiara's cornflower blue eyes fell upon a very familiar figure. It was an earth pony stallion with a coat a recognizable brown in color. His light azure eyes and black mane and tail styled so formally, stood out amidst the field of flowers. He even wore a dark blue collar with white sleeves around the neck, and a red tie. And while all those features could've technically belonged to anypony, the stallion's cutie mark of three money bags, left little clue as to who he was. Diamond couldn't believe it! Was it really him?! It seemed almost too good to be true!

But against her better instincts, Tiara rushed towards the stallion that was (or at least had been) her father, fully intent to embrace him in a hug once again. "Dad!" She happily exclaimed, running as fast as her little legs would let her. "Is it really you?! Please, tell me it's really you! I just had the most horrible nightmare, in which you died, and Mother dumped me off and left me to be adopted! Oh, it was horrifying, and so real! But it wasn't, right?! It was all just a vivid nightmare, and none of that stuff happened, right?! Please, tell me I'm right! I _need_ to be right! I can't bear the thought of losing you!"

By the time Diamond had reached Filthy, she was all but in tears and those followed a short time later. Normally she would despise crying like this in front of her dad, rich ponies didn't cry, especially not to the extent she was shedding tears. But considering what she'd been through, and what she'd "dreamt", the pink coated filly was badly shaken up and needed confirmation that everything was okay.

Filthy didn't say anything at first, even as his daughter sobbed and sobbed to her heart's content. But he also didn't make any motions to soothe her, not even a gentle stroking of her mane with a hoof. It was only once Tiara's sniffles had died down and the water works had ceased, that the rich stallion finally spoke. When he did, his voice seemed to echo everywhere, leaving no doubt as to the words he'd spoken. "Diamond, why?" He asked in a sad tone. "Why didn't you just leave me alone? You knew I was tired, you knew I was in no position to play. But night after night you stayed up, waiting for me, just so you could play with me. You brought about my untimely end."

"No! That's not true! It was a cere... cere... whatever it was Doctor Stable said you died from!" Diamond blurted out in protest! "I didn't kill you, nopony did! Please, tell me this is all some kind of joke!"

"It's no joke, Diamond Tiara! You killed me with your playfulness!" Filthy called out, his voice echoing loud and clear. "It's all your fault!"

"Stop it! Don't torment me like this!" Tiara pleaded, tears beginning anew! Why was her dad being so cruel to her when she most needed his comfort?

Suddenly, before Diamond's eyes, Filthy began to fade! In the distance, a small flame popped into view and soon it grew. It grew, and grew, and grew, spreading rapidly until a raging inferno lurked just over the horizon! Even as he was fading, Filthy could be seen clearly walking towards the flames, and he kept repeating over and over again. "Your fault."

"Dad?! Dad! Dad, please, come back!" Tiara pleaded, as she watched Filthy Rich disappear into the roaring fire that was now consuming the flowery landscape. Her words fell on deaf ears, in the blink of an eye Filthy was gone, and the happy landscape of flowers was now replaced by burning fire and choking smoke! "DAD!" The pink coated filly screamed at the top of her lungs, just before the heat and suffocating smoke overcame her and she collapsed!

* * *

"DAD!" Diamond screamed, as she shot up in her sleeping bag like a rocket, a cold sweat dripping down her entire body. Panting heavily, the filly slowly regained her bearings and realization struck her, it all been a dream. A really, _really_ bad dream. Even amidst the sweat, the pink coated filly started to cry, pretty soon her cornflower blue eyes were stained with red rings. " _It wasn't my fault! I didn't kill my father!_ " She mentally convinced herself. But how could she know for sure that was true, when she didn't know what a cerebral hemorrhage was? What if, somehow, something she'd done or hadn't done had contributed to her father's death?

Tiara was crying so much, she almost didn't hear the bedroom door be swung gently open, and a sweet sounding voice softly called. "Is everything alright, Diamond Tiara?" Almost in an instant, the familiar face of Dizzy Twister presented itself before the crying filly.

Diamond just cried and sniffled, as she shook her head before her adopted mother.

"Oh, did somepony have a bad dream?" Dizzy cooed, bending down to inspect the filly. "It's okay, everypony has nightmares."

Diamond just croaked in a raspy voice. "I didn't kill my father."

"Of course you didn't, Diamond," Dizzy said in a sweet but firm voice. "Why would you even _think_ that?"

"It was... it was... b-because of my nightmare. I saw my dad, my birth one," Tiara explained. "He said I killed him because I kept staying up late to play with him. But I didn't kill him. It was that cerebral hemorrhage, whatever that is."

Dizzy quickly scooped up the crying filly, gently rocking her back and forth a bit. "A cerebral hemorrhage is an internal problem, it wasn't caused by anything you did," She said to her crying daughter. "If you want, you can ask Miss. Cheerilee tomorrow, after school, I'm sure she can tell you what a cerebral hemorrhage means. That'll make you feel better."

Tiara just sniffled, as the tears slowly ceased. "T-thank you, Mo... Mrs. Twister." She quickly corrected. It still just didn't feel right for her to be calling Dizzy anything else, not even considering who her previous mother had been.

"How would you like to sleep with me, tonight, Diamond?" Dizzy offered to her filly, sensing that Diamond might still be a bit shaken up.

"A-are you sure? I... wouldn't want to be a burden for you and your husband." Diamond sniffled, her voice super raspy from all the crying she'd done.

"Oh of course, it's no trouble," Dizzy replied, as she carefully set her daughter down on the floor and lightly led her by the hoof. "Come on, my room's just down the hall. And don't worry about my husband, he's a pretty heavy sleeper, I'm sure he won't mind. After all, our bed's pretty big."

"You really don't have to do this, Mrs. Twister. I can sleep in my sleeping bag no problem, it was just one nightmare." Tiara insisted, though part of her longed for a chance to again feel a warm and loving embrace at night.

Dizzy would hear none of such an argument, her mind was already made up. "It'll only be for tonight, my little Diamond. I just want you to be well rested for your first day of school with a new family, that's all," The two arrived in Dizzy's bedroom (which she shared with her husband) a short time later. "It's not exactly princess sized, but there should be enough room for you to squeeze in next to me," Dizzy whispered, as she led Tiara to the foot of her bed and then climbed in and carefully pulled back the sheets. "Come on, come curl up with me. I promise, no harm will come to you while you're by my side."

Reluctantly, Tiara obeyed. As she snuggled in next to Dizzy, she had to admit it felt nice to feel loved and cared for again. Ever since she'd turned five, her old mother had been quite adamant about not letting her daughter sleep in her parents' bed at all (and Filthy had reluctantly sided with Spoiled on the argument, particularly since Diamond had been doing it a lot up to that point). And perhaps because of that, it didn't take the filly long to drift off to sleep. No more nightmares plagued her that night, now that she truly felt safe and warm.

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Scootaloo suddenly woke up. She had heard some screaming a few minutes ago. She hated to admit it, but that screaming did scare her a little bit. She noticed Diamond Tiara wasn't in the room anymore. " _Did Mom take her to sleep with her and Dad?_ " She thought. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous over it. She tried to ignore this and went back to sleep. " _What should I be worried about? Mom and Dad love me. It's not like Diamond Tiara is going to stop them from loving me….right?_ "


	5. Scootaloo's Jealousy

Scootaloo woke up the next morning, briefly surprised not to see Diamond Tiara in her sleeping bag, before she remembered the scream that had woken her up. " _I guess she_ _ **did**_ _end up sleeping with Mom and Dad after all,_ " The filly thought, as she climbed out of her bed and lightly styled (or rather unstyled) her bedroom mane. " _Why does that bother me so much? It was just for one night. I could still technically sleep with Mom and Dad if I really wanted to, I just choose not to because I'm a big filly. There's no reason to feel jealous about Diamond because she slept with my parents, right?_ "

The tomboyish filly shook her head to clear her thoughts. She had a new sister now, even if said sister was technically older than her by a few months. She was no longer an only child, she could _finally_ relate to her friends Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, who both had older siblings they were related to by blood. Why should she have any reason to feel so conflicted about Diamond Tiara living with her? Her parents weren't going to suddenly stop loving her just because Diamond was still so freshly adopted.

Scootaloo ended up dwelling on these thoughts so much, she almost didn't notice when she and Diamond ended up bumping into each other, the process having the unintended effect of knocking Diamond's signature headgear off her mane. "Oh, I'm sorry, Diamond. Really. Here, let me pick it up for you." Scootaloo quickly apologized, bending down.

Diamond shook her head, even as she two bent down. "It's fine, it's just my tiara. I've had fall it off my head all the time, and in far worse situations than right now. It's my fault for not securing it like normal."

The two fillies ended up touching hooves as a result of reaching for the tiara, and both blushed just a bit in embarrassment, before Scootaloo let her hoof go. " _Well, that was awkward,_ " She thought to herself. " _Guess I'm gonna have to get used to Diamond being the stubborn filly she is._ "

Tiara quickly sought to de-escalate the tensions created by the unintended encounter. "I, uh... hope you don't mind, I was just about to take a shower. I tend to take one every morning," She announced to Scootaloo. "Ever since I was six I've been doing it, partially because of... well, you know who."

"Oh, that's fine, I don't usually take showers," Scootaloo happily admitted. "I just hose off at Sweet Apple Acres before I come home, then wash up with soap before bed. I only take a bath twice a week, sometimes three if I get _really_ dirty."

"O-kay then... Guess I'll see you downstairs for breakfast, Scootaloo." Tiara spoke up, and slipped past and into the bathroom a second later, shutting the door behind her.

Scootaloo said nothing, she just took notice of the direction Diamond had come from. Sure enough, it had been her parents' bedroom. The filly tried her best not to dwell on it, but she still felt the tiniest bit of jealousy over such a fact. " _I wonder if I should tell somepony about this,_ " She briefly considered, before shaking her head. " _Nah, they'll just think I'm being ungrateful. It's not like Diamond's gonna make a habit of sleeping in my parents' bed all the time, right?_ "

Scootaloo's mental ponderings were interrupted by the sweet sounding voice of her mother. "Good morning, Scootaloo," Dizzy Twister called, yawning just a bit as she stretched her wings. "I trust you slept well last night, my little Wonderbolt?"

"Y-yeah, of course I did." Scootaloo quickly replied, trying to sound proud of such a fact.

"That's good, because poor Diamond Tiara had quite the nightmare," Dizzy commented. "Dear Celestia, the pain that filly's going through. I just hope Princess Luna keeps a closer eye on her dreams for the near future, I never would've imagined Diamond could be hiding such deep concerns."

"I'm sure she'll overcome them eventually, sweetheart," Quick Shot spoke up, standing next to his wife. "Still, she's welcome to sleep with us for as long as she feels is necessary, or at least until the end of the week. Can't have her making this a habit. She may be a filly but she's a growing filly and all growing fillies need to be able to sleep in their own bed, or sleeping bag as the case may be," After kissing his wife on the cheek, the stallion then added. "If Diamond wonders where I am, Dizzy, let her know I'm probably gonna be gone for at least today. I need to get in touch with the team and let 'em know I need to take some time to be there for my new filly." And he turned and trotted down the stairs without another word.

Scootaloo pretended to gag a little at the display of affection she'd just witnessed. "Can't you and Dad wait until I'm asleep or at school to do that kind of mushy stuff all the time?"

Dizzy just giggled. "Someday soon you won't mind it so much, Scootaloo," Then, clearing her throat she changed the subject. "I hope Diamond's okay with pancakes, I didn't get much of a chance to ask her what her favorite foods are. Maybe this coming weekend I can take her grocery shopping with me, and she can show me what she likes."

As Dizzy trotted downstairs to make breakfast, Scootaloo felt her jealous feelings start to rise. " _I can't remember the last time Mom let me go grocery shopping with her, at least when she let me pick out what I wanted. I think Dad only let me do it once when I was a toddler, back before he was always away from home to manage the_ _ **Cloudsdale Windigos**_ _all the time._ " The filly had to once again shake her head and clear her thoughts. Hopefully, a delicious pancake breakfast would be just the thing to get her mind off all these feelings, at least until she could find somepony she trusted to talk to about them.

* * *

Indeed, Diamond _did_ like pancakes, though she was surprised at the variety of flavors offered to her. Spoiled, on the few occasions she cooked, never served anything but plain old pancakes or lumpy oatmeal for breakfast. Even Filthy never made an effort to buy store brand flavors, except of course when they were on sale at _Barnyard Bargains_. For the filly to be offered flavors like blueberry, chocolate chip, and strawberry/banana, it was quite an experience to say the least.

But what Tiara was most surprised by, was when her plate of pancakes was pushed in front of her and she noticed a small smiley face made out of whipped cream. "Thank you, Mrs. Twister! You really didn't have to do that." She said sincerely, before she promptly cut up her pancakes and started to eat them.

Dizzy reflected a smile similar to the whipped cream that had been depicted on the pancakes, as she flipped another in the frying pan. "Oh, it was no trouble, Diamond Tiara, really. It's just a small way to show I care. I do it every day for Scootaloo."

"Wow!" Tiara exclaimed, momentarily forgetting her table manners. The pink coated filly quickly realized her mistake, as she swallowed her pancakes and wiped her face clean, before she said to Scootaloo. "You're so lucky to have such a sweet mother, and one that's a good cook. My _ex_ -mother's cooking was... 'subpar' to say the least."

Scootaloo couldn't help but laugh at the mental image that brought up. To picture the high and mighty Spoiled Rich, laboring over a hot stove in an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook', all the while she managed to burn even juice. It was just too funny. It helped that laughing at such an image, helped to take her mind off the feelings of jealousy that had been brought up when the filly had seen Diamond's smiley faced pancakes. Scootaloo had always considered that one of the things about her family that was unique.

Once breakfast was over, Dizzy offered two brown sacks to her fillies. Both labeled with a black marker in a hoof writing that clearly indicated which sack was for which filly. She then did something neither filly had been expecting, she walked with them to the school house. She even went so far as to wish them a good day in school when she arrived, before she turned and set off back for home.

By the time Diamond and Scootaloo had taken their seats in the classroom, they could already hear the chatter among their classmates. Not surprisingly, a lot of it had to do with the new developments in Tiara's home life.

"Is it true what they say? Is your father really dead?" Sweetie Belle innocently asked.

"Well, I guess he's not _technically_ my father anymore from a legal standpoint," Tiara glumly commented, before she nodded her head in confirmation. "But it's true, he died just yesterday. Doctor Stablehoof said it was due to a cerebral hemorrhage, whatever that means."

"Gosh, I'm sorry to hear that, Diamond Tiara," Apple Bloom commented in easily detectable tones of sympathy. "Still, at least you got to know your father before his untimely passin'. Ma and Pa passed away while I was still a foal, wasn't until a few weeks ago I found out why nopony ever really talked about 'em. At least gettin' to know my grandfather made it a little bit better."

"So, are you and Scootaloo, like, sisters now or something?" Silver Spoon asked in confusion. "I mean, Scootaloo's parents _did_ adopt you, right? Or did you just make that up so ponies wouldn't pity you for being an orphan? Because if you _are_ still an orphan, I think maybe my big sister and her roommate might be willing to adopt you."

"No, it's true, I'm officially part of Scootaloo's family. We're sisters and everything." Diamond confirmed.

Everypony in the classroom (except of course Scootaloo and Diamond) gasped. Pipsqueak was quick to ask. "So, what are Scootaloo's parents like? Is it true her dad manages the _Cloudsdale Windigos_?"

Diamond nodded. "Yup. Sure wish I knew what his wife does, she seems to just be a stay at home mom. But apparently, she once tried out for the Wonderbolts but didn't get past the academy."

"You know, you guys _could've_ asked me about stuff like that." Scootaloo spoke up, feeling just a tad bit ignored.

"Yeah, but you never wanted to talk about your parents. You'd always keep changing the subject whenever we asked, and let's not forget all the times you had Rainbow Dash or your aunts come in for Family Appreciation Day," Button Mash protested. "Even I at least got my mom to come in for it once. Seriously, you ponies are weird, she's my mom for crying out loud!"

"But you can't deny she looks good for her age, in a general sense of speaking." Ruby Pinch commented, and several colts and fillies snickered quietly.

"So? If you guys were _really_ that curious, I would've gladly told you about them." Scootaloo protested, but no one acknowledged her reply.

Just then, the doorknob turned and Cheerilee came trotting into the classroom. That prompted all the colts and fillies to stop whatever they were doing and greet her with a cheerful chorus of. "Good morning, Miss. Cheerilee!"

"Good morning, class!" Cheerilee cheerfully greeted in reply, as she sat down at her desk. "Now, I know you're all well aware by now about what happened to Diamond Tiara over the weekend. But please, try to respect her feelings and leave her alone. You'd want the same from her if you were in her horseshoes, and I've always said the golden rule of the classroom is 'treat others the way you want to be treated'. Why don't we take your minds off such matters and get them focused on your education? Let's start the day with some math problems."

* * *

Cheerilee's lessons quickly pushed all thoughts of Diamond's situation out of the minds of everypony. Even Scootaloo appreciated the welcome distraction from her own conflicting feelings that she was still trying to sort out. " _I'll be fine just so long as I don't have to think about it too much. I'm sure by the end of the week, all my worries will be gone and I'll wonder why I ever felt the way I do now._ " She mentally convinced herself, as class was let out for lunch recess.

Scootaloo gladly let Tiara sit next to her on one of the wooden tables in the school yard, joining her small circle of friends that not only included her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders, but also Pipsqueak, Ruby Pinch, and even cutie marked ponies like Twist and Featherweight.

But when Diamond opened up her sack lunch (which included a few apple slices, a peanut butter and zap apple jam sandwich, chocolate milk, and a few cookies for desert), she was surprised to find a hoof written note taped to the inside. She pulled it off and read it aloud:

 _Hey there, Diamond Tiara_

 _I normally don't do this, but I wrote this note so that you know I'll always be there for you no matter what._

 _I hope you're having fun at school and making friends, I can't wait to hear all about it when you come home._

 _Love,_

 _Dizzy Twister._

 _P.S. Let Scootaloo know I love her too. I would've written her a note as well, but I don't have anymore note paper at the moment._

Well, that note may have made Tiara feel just a little bit better. But it certainly didn't help Scootaloo to forget about her jealousy. In fact, it only brought those feelings back to the forefront, despite what her mom had written. " _Mom never writes_ _ **me**_ _notes,_ " The filly thought rather angrily. She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself. " _It's fine, it's all good. I've still got my obligations as a Cutie Mark Crusader after school,_ _ **that'll**_ _be just the distraction I need._ "

And that was just what Scootaloo banked on once school let out for the day. She did hang around the schoolhouse for a bit, when she noticed that Diamond hadn't followed her outside. But she soon overheard as the classroom door swung open. "Thanks again for clearing up what a cerebral hemorrhage was, Miss. Cheerilee. I feel a lot better now that I know nothing I did or didn't do led to my birth father's death." Tiara called.

"It was no trouble, Diamond Tiara," Cheerilee warmly replied, waving a hoof. "I'm glad you talked to me about this. In fact, I might see about possibly having a class on cerebral hemorrhages and a few other brain related issues in the future. I'm sure Doctor Stablehoof or Nurse Redheart would be more than happy to be guest speakers. See you tomorrow."

Scootaloo pretended she hadn't overheard a thing, as Tiara approached her. Feigning ignorance she asked the pink coated filly. "So, whaddya wanna do now, Diamond Tiara? We've got an entire afternoon to play, and I _was_ hoping to bring you along for the next Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting."

"Actually, I think I'll take a rain check on that. I'm just gonna head home if that's okay with you." Diamond suggested to Scootaloo.

Scootaloo just nodded and trotted off, though not before she quickly gave the reply. "Alright, catch ya later." The orange coated filly then made a beeline for Sweet Apple Acres. No matter what the situation might be at home, the tomboyish pegasus could always count on Cutie Mark Crusaders activities to keep her distracted. And right now, the filly could _really_ use a distraction from those feelings of jealousy that just wouldn't leave her alone. It really didn't make sense, Scootaloo knew she wasn't usually the jealous type, and Diamond had just lost her dad not even two days ago (heck there had yet to be funeral arrangements for the stallion). So, why did she feel so envious of the attention Tiara was getting? It just didn't make any sense.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were already waiting for Scootaloo when she arrived, panting quite heavily from her long trek across town (the filly regretted that she hadn't swung back home to pick up her trusty scooter). "Ah, there you are, Scootaloo." Apple Bloom greeted.

"Hey girls, hope I'm not too late," Scootaloo panted, as she trotted into the clubhouse. "So, what's the deal? Who's our client for today? Do they have a cutie mark? Are they a colt or a filly? What about race? Come on, lay it on me. Who and what are we dealing with?"

But Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle exchanged nervous looks, before Sweetie made the suggestion. "Actually, Scootaloo, why don't you just go home and let me and Apple Bloom take care of things?"

"What?!" Scootaloo exclaimed, her mouth almost dropping open! "But, but, but I'm ready to help!"

"Look, we know you're tryin' act to brave and everythin', but you don't have to keep it up," Apple Bloom explained to Scootaloo. "Right now, it's best if you spend time with your family and helpin' Diamond Tiara adjust. Besides, I don't think you'll really care for today's client. Apparently, Twist is havin' some problems with her cutie mark, and they're related to her aunt. You know, the pony who's always talkin' funny and hangin' out with that Lyra pony?"

"Just go, we can handle things. And if we can't, we'll be sure to let you know," Sweetie insisted with a nod. "Family's more important than business. It's just like when you and Apple Bloom filled in for me while I spent the day with Rarity."

Apple Bloom then added. "And it's not like we haven't done things independent of bein' Crusaders before. Hay, you practically ride your scooter everywhere regardless of whether it's Crusader related or not. This'll be no different."

"But, you don't understand! I _need_ this!" Scootaloo pleaded. But Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle didn't acknowledge the response, they just lightly escorted her to the door and shooed her away. Sensing that there were really no other options, Scootaloo reluctantly set off for home. At the least she could visit with her mom for a while, and _maybe_ talk to her about how she was feeling. Maybe her mom would be more understanding?

* * *

Scootaloo had prepared herself for anything upon coming home, or so she thought. Upon opening the door and trotting inside, her purple eyes fell upon the one sight she hadn't expected to see. Sitting at the living room table, where Diamond Tiara and Dizzy Twister, the two having just put the last piece into place on a one hundred piece jigsaw puzzle of the Wonderbolts!

"Well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Diamond commented out loud, unaware that she and Dizzy were not the only ponies in the room anymore.

"It probably helped that we worked on it together," Dizzy suggested, wrapping a wing around the pink coated filly. "It's always nice to have a little quality family bonding time. When Scootaloo was younger, we'd often spend hours together working on puzzles like this. In fact, I think we might have broken her record just a bit."

Scootaloo refused to be silent for even a moment longer! She'd worked long and hard to get that record (which she'd done without _any_ help from either of her parents, a fact she was very proud of), and now it had just been broken so effortlessly by the same filly that had come into her family life?! Maybe that alone wouldn't have set Scootaloo off, but to her that was just the straw that broke the camel's back! " _It's fine, it's fine,_ " She tried to convince herself. " _It doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me at all... It.. it bothers me! It bothers me_ _ **SO**_ _much!_ " And then, loudly stomping her hoof down on the floor she proclaimed! "How dare you! Do you have _any_ idea how long it took me to get that record?!"

Both Diamond and Dizzy spun around, coming face to face with a very frustrated looking Scootaloo! Her eyes were narrowed just a bit, and it seemed like steam was blowing out of her nostrils. "Scootaloo, indoor voice, please," Dizzy spoke up, trying to calm her daughter down. "If there's something you want to discuss, that's fine. But please, don't yell, use your words."

Scootaloo seemed to calm down a little, but that's just it, it was only a little. "I am so sick and tired of Diamond getting all this attention! I get it, her dad died, everypony's supposed to feel sorry for her! But what about me?! Don't _my_ feelings count too?!"

"Oh of course they do, my little pony," Dizzy cooed in a soothing tone. "Maybe your father and I _have_ been going a bit overboard with our treatment of Diamond Tiara, but it's only been a day."

"B-besides," Tiara nervously stuttered. "I wanted to do the puzzle on my own, I had no idea it was your favorite. But _Mother_ decided to help me on it, because she thought it would be a good bonding activity," Then the pink coated filly gasped, realizing her mistake! "I meant _your_ mother! I didn't mean to call Mrs. Twister that, I swear!"

But it was too late, the words had slipped out. And that just made Scootaloo even _more_ frustrated! "She's not just **YOUR** mother! She's also **MY** mother!" She shouted at the top of her lungs! Such a shout probably could've rivaled even Princess Luna's "Royal Canterlot Voice" in intensity!

An uncomfortable silence fell over the Twister family household as a result. Diamond and Dizzy both alternatively opened their mouths to say something, but nothing would come out. The expressions on their faces were hard to read, but they seemed to reflect looks of confusion, sadness, but most of all shock!

Scootaloo didn't bother to wait for a reply. Already, she felt guilty at uttering such an outburst. She hadn't truly meant to get so upset over something so trivial as a record. Desperately trying to hold back tears, the tomboyish filly quickly blurted out. "I just... need to... go... somewhere!" And she rushed out of the house before anypony could get a word in edgewise. Heck, she had no particular destination in mind, she just knew she needed to be anywhere but home for the time being.

"Scootaloo, wait! Come back, please!" Dizzy called as she frantically rushed out after her daughter! It was too late, Scootaloo was gone! Dizzy sighed and hung her head. " _I should've realized there was a reason why that puzzle was so familiar to me,_ " She thought to herself in shame. " _And maybe I should've done a better job of paying attention to my first daughter and not just my new one._ "

Dizzy barely had time to register Diamond rushing out after Scootaloo. "I think we need to talk about some things we should've talked about this morning!" She said in a frantic tone. "At the least I need to make sure she doesn't do something crazy!"

"Absolutely not. You just stay here, and stay out of trouble," Dizzy firmly insisted in a serious tone of voice. " _I_ will look for Scootaloo. She needs to know that she _is_ still my daughter, and that I still care about her."

"I can't let you do that, Mrs. Twister," Tiara protested, brushing aside the wing Dizzy had put up to block the pink coated filly. "Scootaloo's out there because of me, I _have_ to know she's okay!"

Dizzy was going to protest some more, but she took one look at Diamond's cornflower blue eyes. She saw the same look of fiery determination that she was used to seeing in her biological daughter whenever she perceived something as an obstacle to overcome. Reluctantly, she sighed and said to her adopted daughter. "Well, I suppose that since it's still daylight, there's no harm letting you go out and look for Scootaloo. Just try to be back by sundown. I _was_ hoping to go out to dinner at the Hay Burger tonight, it's her favorite restaurant."

"No way!" Tiara exclaimed, eyes all aglow for a moment! "I've always wanted to go there myself! Father never had the time, and my _ex_ -mother wouldn't have been caught dead in a common eatery like that! Now I _really_ need to find Scootaloo!" And she took off without another word.


	6. Talking It Out

Scootaloo kept on running for a while, determined to put as much distance as possible between herself and home. She was in no mood to go back there right now, not while these feelings of jealousy still lingered so prominently and weighed so heavily on her mind.

Eventually, the tomboyish filly stopped near a small creak, convinced she'd gone far enough. Struggling to contain her anger, she bent down, picked up a stone, and chucked it across the water as hard as she could. She'd hoped such an activity might at least let out some pent up anger, but nothing happened.

All of a sudden, a familiar fancy sounding voice called out from the blue. "Hey there, slugger. What are you doing out here?" Scootaloo spun around, finding herself snout to snout with an earth pony mare with a peach colored coat. Said mare had reddish-pink eyes, not unlike that of the sky at sunset. Her mane and tail were two shades of orange, styled into curls similar to Scootaloo's mane and tail. She wore a beaded necklace similar in color to her eyes, and had a cutie mark that depicted a palm tree next to a golden heart, on a small patch of sand.

Scootaloo recognized the mare at once. "Hey, Aunt Holiday." She greeted in a glum tone of voice.

"Is something the matter, Scootaloo?" Aunt Holiday asked, bending down to look at the filly. "You know you can always talk to me about it. I don't like seeing my favorite niece upset."

"It's nothing, just some stupid feelings I shouldn't even be having!" Scootaloo loudly remarked, kicking a stone out towards the water. It landed in the creek with a loud splash.

Aunt Holiday wasn't so convinced. She knew Scootaloo well enough to tell when the filly was trying to hide something, especially something she didn't want others to know about. But at the same time, she knew she couldn't just force Scootaloo to tell, that would never work out in the filly's benefit. "It's okay, sweetie, you don't have to talk about it right now if you don't," She encouraged to her niece. "But why don't you come inside? Lofty's home now, and I'm sure she'd love the chance to see how big you're getting. I could even fix you up a little snack if you'd like."

Scootaloo wanted to say no, but her stomach had other ideas. It let off a loud rumble, and before the filly had time to react, Aunt Holiday was ushering Scootaloo along towards the cottage she and her special somepony lived in.

* * *

Immediately upon entering the main room of the cottage (not that it had many rooms to begin with), Scootaloo spotted a familiar bulky pegasus mare. She sported a blueish-green coat, light pink eyes, a very light purple mane and tail with even lighter purple streaks (in which the mane had a ponytail but the actual tail remained unstyled), a signature purple scarf, and a cutie mark which depicted a flying lamb. Of course, to Scootaloo, said mare was very familiar, Auntie Lofty. "Well hi there, Scootaloo," Auntie Lofty greeted in her usual warm tone, and playfully rubbed Scootaloo's mane a bit. "Always a pleasure to see you, my little pony. Is everything going okay with my favorite niece?"

"Unfortunately not, dear," Aunt Holiday spoke up, trotting in and standing next to Scootaloo (though not before giving Lofty a kiss on the forehead). "Seems like there's something bothering the kid. I found her out by the creek, just throwing stones. And you know she doesn't do that just for the heck of it."

Auntie Lofty's cheerful demeanor faded upon hearing that, replaced by eyes that now reflected concern. "Oh no, what is it this time? Family problems? Bullies? Maybe even cutie mark issues?" She asked.

But Holiday interrupted. "Now, dear, let's not pry. I know Scootaloo enough to know that she'll tell us when she feels she's darn good and ready. Besides, I brought her on the promise of getting her a snack, not on the promise of talking to her about whatever's troubling her."

Lofty sighed, reluctantly backing off. "Okay, fine, let's give the kid a little space to be herself. But I still think we should try to nudge the conversation a little bit. It's not gonna do her any good to just keep to herself, she at least needs to get it off her chest."

"All in good time, my darling Lofty," Holiday cautioned in a gentle tone of voice. "Right now, we've got a hungry little filly who needs an after school snack."

"Aunt Holiday, I can get my own food you know. I really don't need help." Scootaloo protested.

"I'm sure you are, slugger," Holiday said with a smile. "But this isn't like when Lofty and I come over to foalsit you, you're in our house so you have to abide by our rules. And one of _my_ rules is, troubled fillies get a free snack when they come inside, no ifs, ands, or buts."

Lofty just chuckled, knowing it was no use arguing with her special somepony. She just watched as Scootaloo sat down at the kitchen table, while Holiday set to work on fixing up a pasta and potato sandwich on sourdough, which as of lately had become Scootaloo's favorite snack.

Scootaloo didn't say anything while she was seated at the table, not even while Holiday was busy preparing her snack. Now Lofty knew that something was up, something that was _really_ troubling her favorite niece. Scootaloo tended to be a very vocal filly, so it was an unwritten rule that whenever she wasn't talking even just a little about something, she was really upset. The mare tried to properly judge the filly's body language for any clues, but found nothing. " _I'll let her have her snack, but then I have to least_ _ **try**_ _to get her to talk. I could always swear to secrecy if it's something really embarrassing._ " Lofty thought to herself.

* * *

Holiday was no slouch in the kitchen (as Lofty would attest on many occasions. In fact it was often joked that Holiday, despite being the younger of the two mares, was the one who wore the pants in their relationship because of stuff like that), soon she had prepared the sandwich, carefully cut it up into slices, and presented it to Scootaloo. She then took a seat next to her darling Lofty, giving her a knowing wink.

Scootaloo was glad to have something else to occupy her mind, and as much as the filly would've liked to claim otherwise she _was_ getting kind of hungry. She greedily scarfed down the sandwich slices, crumbs flying everywhere, and when she was done she let out a huge burp! "Excuse me." She politely responded. Her Aunt Holiday tended to be a stickler for table manners and dining etiquette, probably because she ran that travel agency.

"You're excused." Holiday smiled in approval, offering the filly a rag to wipe her face clean. Scootaloo accepted without fanfare, and Holiday just took the empty place to the sink to rinse it off.

When Holiday came back, Scootaloo remained silent for a few minutes, saying nothing. But then Lofty broke the silence, as she not so subtly asked her niece. "So, do you mind telling Holiday and I why you've come all this way? Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Lofty!" Holiday scolded.

But Scootaloo interrupted. "No, no, no, it's fine. I suppose I _had_ to talk to somepony sooner or later. I actually was kind of hoping to talk to my mom about it but you two will do," Sighing and taking a deep breath, the filly tried to explain. "Diamond Tiara's dad died on Sunday of a cerebral hemorrhage, whatever that means, so her mom dumped her off at the orphanage and just left her there."

Holiday and Lofty both gasped! Holiday commented. "Oh the poor dear! I can't believe Spoiled Rich would do such a cold blooded thing! That's low, even for her! In fact I dare say she's a real... well, I can't say that word because I don't want a filly like you repeating it. I guess witch will have to do."

"Yeah, Spoiled's a total butthead, but that's beside the point," Scootaloo giggled, before she resumed her story. "So, my mom happened to stop by the orphanage that same day to donate some toys, and when she saw Diamond Tiara she decided to adopt her. So that technically makes Diamond Tiara my sister now, as weird as it is to call her that."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Lofty cheerfully replied with a smile. "Had I known about all of this, Holiday and I would've gladly stopped by to say hello to our new niece, or at least send her a gift basket."

Scootaloo groaned, pounding her hoof on the kitchen table in protest! "That's the thing! I know it's only been a day and what not, but I'm so sick and tired of Diamond getting all this special treatment! I get it, her dad died and her mom cruelly dumped her like some unwanted toy, I'm supposed to feel sorry for her!"

"Well, do you?" Lofty bluntly asked.

"Of course I do, I'm not cruel and petty like that!" Scootaloo remarked. "It's just, I can't help but feel jealous and even kind of ignored. Even my parents seemed to be giving her more attention than they were giving to me. And that's the thing that bothers me, I know I shouldn't be jealous, especially since it hasn't even been a week yet. But I still do, and I just don't know what to do. Is it really so wrong of me if I can't help but feel jealous even though I know I shouldn't be?"

"And did you actually tell your parents about this, Scootaloo? Be honest now, you know I hate it when you lie to me." Holiday sternly cautioned.

Scootaloo sighed as the expression on her face changed from one of anger, to one of regret. "Actually... no. I... was gonna try and tell my mom, but I sort of lost my temper and shouted at her and Diamond, all because of some stupid nonsensical record I didn't even bother to write down. And now, she and Diamond probably just think I'm an ungrateful, jealous brat, even though I really don't want to be. I wouldn't be surprised if Mom wanted to dump me off at the ponyville orphanage for my crazy outburst." Scootaloo said in an annoyed tone.

"Scootaloo, I'm surprised at you, really," Holiday said in a sweet yet concerned tone of voice. "It's like you don't know your mother at all. I know she knows that she raised you to be better than that, and one outburst isn't suddenly going to make her think you're not a good filly. Celestia knows your Auntie Lofty and I have gotten into fights over far more trivial things than a record. Why, once, we argued over whose turn it was do the dishes."

"And that's when I learned it's best not to tick off your Aunt Holiday," Lofty teased. "I ended up sleeping on the couch all night because of that fight. Heck, I slept on the couch every night for a week."

Holiday blushed, before she cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway... my point is, one outburst isn't going to suddenly make your mom think any differently of you. She's known you for years, from the day you were born in fact. And I'm sure that right now, she's worried sick about you, wondering what could've caused you to snap like that."

"Kid, take it from somepony who got into arguments with _her_ parents a lot growing up," Lofty advised, getting up from her seat and wrapping a wing around Scootaloo for comfort. "Nothing's going to get better if you just keep it all bottled up inside. You have to at least _try_ to talk to somepony about how you're feeling. Barring that, you can at least find a pillow and give it a good punch or two. I find that works wonders whenever I'm mad with your Aunt Holiday over silly things like who's paying the bills this month."

"What's most important is that you realize how you're feeling," Holiday instructed, lighting stroking Scootaloo's mane with a hoof. "I can tell you're a very conflicted filly at the moment, and it's very brave of you to try and tackle it all by yourself. But it would even braver to tell ponies how you're feeling, preferably without them having to ask you first. Now, how about we take you back to your mom, and you two can talk it all out? I'm sure she'll understand."

"But, what if she doesn't?" Scootaloo nervously asked, not wanting to imagine such a scenario.

Holiday smiled, as she stood next to Lofty. "She will, or she'll answer to us. You know we'll _always_ do our best to be there for you when you need it."

* * *

Just then, there was an unexpected knock at the front door. Lofty smiled, ending the wing hug as she lightly commented with a smile. "Well, well, well, I wonder who that could be? Probably your mom come to see if you're here safe and sound."

But when Lofty opened the door, she was surprised to see instead a pink coated filly with cornflower blue eyes. Of course, it took the pegasus mare but a moment to realize who this filly must be (her cutie mark was practically a dead giveaway). "Hello Ms. um... whatever your name is. I'm looking for Scootaloo, she's kind of my adopted little sister now and what not. Have you seen her?"

"Diamond?" Scootaloo remarked, rushing to the front door. Sure enough, there was the very filly responsible for such conflicting feelings in the young pegasus. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Easy, I followed your hoofprints, they led right to here," Diamond explained, eyeing the two mares Scootaloo was currently with. "And uh, who are these two? Mind introducing me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, of course!" Scootaloo eagerly replied, buzzing her wings a bit. "This is my Auntie Lofty, and my Aunt Holiday!" She explained, pointing first to the bulky pegasus mare that Tiara had met at the door, and then to the earth pony mare she hadn't seen yet. "Aunt Holiday, Auntie Lofty, this is Diamond Tiara."

"Wait a minute, are you two the same Holiday and Lofty I overheard Scootaloo's dad talking about last night?" Tiara inquired out of curiosity.

Holiday and Lofty both nodded, and Holiday confirmed. "You bet we are, we've been together since Scootaloo was a foal. I just happen to be Quick Shot's older sister."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Tiara greeted, shaking the two older mares' hooves.

"The pleasure's all ours," Lofty replied with a smile. "Why don't you come in and have a look around? My darling Holiday could probably fix you up a quick snack if you'd like."

Tiara shook her head. "I'm just here for Scootaloo, but thanks for the offer," Then to Scootaloo she explained. "Your mother, or I guess _our_ mother if you want to be technically correct, is worried about you. She _was_ going to look for you herself, but I told her I wanted to do it because you ran off because of me."

"Oh," Scootaloo realized. Suddenly she wasn't so happy anymore. "Look, if this is about the outburst, I'm sorry and I didn't mean what I said. But right now, I just need some time to think."

But Holiday nudged Scootaloo towards the door. "Scootaloo, we just talked about this," She advised. "You **NEED** to talk to your mom about this, the sooner the better. It's not gonna go away until you do."

"But you don't understand what it's like to be in this situation!" Scootaloo protested quite stubbornly.

"I wouldn't say _that_." Lofty said with a raised eyebrow, looking across to her special somepony.

Holiday sighed a bit, she knew what Lofty was implying. "I suppose the time has come to tell you a personal story, Scootaloo," She confessed. "You and Diamond Tiara probably better come inside and have a seat, it's a bit of a long one."

"Can't you just tell a shortened version really quick?" Diamond suggested.

Holiday put a hoof to her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose I could try," She proceeded to explain. "Scootaloo, you already know I'm your dad's older sister. But I don't think I ever told you that growing up, we were really close, especially once our parents divorced and our mom moved out. So, imagine how I felt when he first started dating your mom."

"But, they were both pegasus ponies, why would you feel jealous?" Scootaloo innocently asked Holiday.

"Because, as much as I'm ashamed to admit it, I feared that your father would no longer have a place for me in his heart. And that he'd forget all about me and move up to Cloudsdale," Holiday confessed with another sigh. "Of course, it turned out my fears were unfounded, but that's beside the point. I felt the same way you're feeling now, Scootaloo. I knew I shouldn't feel jealous, I knew I should be happy that your dad had found true happiness with your mom, but a part of me couldn't help but feel jealous all the same. Those feelings slowly went away over time, but it helped that I told your dad and _our_ dad how I was feeling. Heck, I even got our mom involved, because I felt she might have some helpful advice and she did. She was the first pony I told, and the one who encouraged me to be more open."

"So, you think I should do the same with Diamond Tiara and my mom?" Scootaloo asked.

Holiday nodded. "You know what happens when you keep things like that to yourself. You've got a loving family that will gladly help you, but only _if_ you let them. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"More or less, yeah," Scootaloo nodded back. "I suppose I owe my mom an explanation anyway, at least for my outburst earlier. Thanks again Aunt Holiday and Auntie Loftie, you two are the best!"

"Oh, don't mention it, Scootaloo! Always happy to help." Lofty happily replied, and then she and Holiday waved until Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara were out of sight.

* * *

On the way back home, Diamond stopped briefly to talk to Scootaloo. "I'm sorry about the slip up earlier, and that I was making you feel neglected because of how your parents were treating me," She apologized. "I probably shouldn't have picked out that Wonderbolts puzzle, and I probably should've told Mo... er Mrs. Twister that you wanted a smiley face pancake too."

"You couldn't have known," Scootaloo said with a shake of her head. "It wasn't really _your_ fault. And I appreciate you coming after me. Kind of makes me feel bad I snapped at you for your slip of the tongue. But you know, you can call my mom just 'Mom' or 'Mother' if you want, I'm sure she'd like that."

"Maybe, but right now I'm just not comfortable with the idea, it's gonna take some getting used before I feel comfortable enough to start calling her that," Tiara admitted. "Though it _did_ kind of feel right to call her that, even if it wasn't intentional. And speaking of family, I have to say, your aunts are pretty cool, I can't believe I've never met them before."

"Probably 'cause you were always out sick or on vacation whenever I brought them in for Family Appreciation Day." Scootaloo acknowledged, before she and Diamond resumed their trek back home.

Dizzy Twister was waiting anxiously when the two fillies returned, immediately wrapping _both_ in tight wing hugs! "Oh thank goodness you're both okay!" She exclaimed in relief. She ended the hug for Diamond a second later, but kept up the one for Scootaloo.

"Mom, stop it! You're embarrassing me, seriously!" Scootaloo whined (though part of her actually quite liked this open display of affection).

"I just want you to know that I still love you, my little Wonderbolt," Dizzy cooed in a motherly tone. "I'm sorry if I haven't perhaps shown that in the best way as of late. I know it's only been a day, and I was trying my best not to neglect you, but it seems I did so anyway."

But Scootaloo shook her head and protested. "No, Mom, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not telling you how I was feeling, and letting it all spiral out of control. Maybe if I'd spoken up this morning about Diamond sleeping with you and Dad, we could've avoided all of this. Or at least avoided my big outburst over the record. Speaking of which, I'm sorry I yelled like that, I shouldn't done have it."

"We both said and did things that we probably shouldn't have," Dizzy acknowledged to her daughter. "At the least I should've pulled you aside sooner and told you what you need to hear now. Just because your father and I are giving Diamond a bit more attention at the moment, it doesn't mean we don't love you. We love you with all of our heart, always have and always will be. Sure, sometimes you can make that love hard, but we won't stop loving you just because we have a new daughter we need to give some attention to."

"Yeah, I know that now and to some extent I always did anyway," Scootaloo admittedly somewhat shamefully. "It's not that I doubted you and Dad loved me, it's just that for some reason I couldn't help but feel jealous. I know it was wrong of me, I know I shouldn't be jealous. But somehow it wouldn't go away," Hanging her head, she added. "You probably think I'm ungrateful because of that."

But Dizzy, to Scootaloo's surprise, firmly said. "Scootaloo, please look into my eyes! What I'm about to tell you is **VERY** important!" Scootaloo reluctantly did so, her purple eyes looking square into her mom's rose colored ones. In a tone of voice that was loud and clear, Dizzy told her daughter. "It's inevitable that you'll feel jealous, it's not always something you can control. What's important is that you're acknowledging it now and letting me know about it. The fact that you feel ashamed and torn up about it, is all the proof I need to know that you're still the same sweet filly who inherited my big heart. Together, you, your father, Diamond, and I, can all work to help you overcome your jealousy. And no matter what, I won't suddenly think you're ungrateful just because of something like this. Because I _know_ I raised you to be better than that."

Scootaloo couldn't stop the water works that resulted from such a strong and passionate statement. She immediately buried her face in her mother's chest, hugging her tightly. When she inevitably found the courage to look back up, she said with a slight sniffle. "Thank you, Mom. I _really_ needed to hear that! You're the best mom in the whole wide world of Equestria, and even beyond!"

Diamond Tiara felt some tears come out as she watched the two. It was so sweet how these two loved one another, her ex-mother would've never given her this kind of affection.

"I know, my little Scootaloo, I know," Dizzy smiled, trying to contain her own tears. Once she was certain her biological daughter had stopped crying, she looked at _both_ her daughters and cleared her throat as she announced. "Now then, I hope you're both not too worn out from everything that happened over the last half hour or so. And I hope you both still have an appetite. Because tonight we're going to have dinner at the Hay Burger!"

Scootaloo's mouth dropped wide open! "No way! You really mean it?! We can actually go there and eat?!" She asked, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't misheard.

Dizzy nodded with a bright smile, as she stood up. "Of course, Scootaloo. It's my treat."


	7. Spoiled's Karma, Part 1: Filthy's Will

Dinner at the Hay Burger was a marvelous affair for all involved, Scootaloo especially. But even Diamond Tiara, who was not used to eating out at common eateries (the most common for her was Sugarcube Corner and even then her _ex_ -mother had thrown a fit at the idea of having to host a cute-ceañera there rather than at home), rather enjoyed herself. In fact, she enjoyed herself so much that she sort of forgot her table manners, though she felt better for knowing that her _sister_ (it still felt weird to consider Scootaloo that at the moment. Perhaps in time that would change) was just as messy an eater.

When dinner was over, Dizzy Twister brought both her daughters home. She was just about to put them to bed, when the front door rang. "That must be Quick," Dizzy thought out loud, and went to open the door. But when she did so, she was surprised to find herself snout to snout with Spoiled Rich. Dizzy's cheerful mood quickly faded, replaced by a noticeable frown. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Diamond's _ex_ -mother."

"Please, just Mrs. Rich will do, thank you," Spoiled insisted in a tone of voice that seemed void of her usual assertiveness. "Is Diamond home by any chance? I was... hoping we could have a talk."

"I'm right here, ex-mother," Tiara snorted, as she came trotting up. "What do you want from me? In case you have noticed, I have a new family now, a much better one at that."

Spoiled gulped, trying to maintain her composure. "That's what I wanted to discuss with you, Diamond Tiara," Bowing her head, the snobbish mare all but pleaded. "Please come back home with me, give me another chance. A chance to be a better mother."

"After you went and dumped me at the orphanage like common trash? I don't think so!" Tiara remarked, eyes narrowed in anger. "Give me one good reason I should even _consider_ taking you up on your offer, and it better be a really good one."

" _Curses! Why must she be so stubborn?!_ " Spoiled thought to herself, but out loud she simply explained. "I realize now, that I shouldn't have just discarded you so quickly after your father died. You needed time to grieve, and I needed time to ask you what you wanted. I thought I was doing you a favor, but I wasn't actually thinking about what was in your best interests."

"Oh, so _now_ you care?" Diamond rolled her eyes. "Because you sure as hay didn't care at any point prior to now. I'll bet you still expect me to come crawling back to you so you can rub it in my face about how right you are. Well that's not gonna happen!"

"Diamond, wait!" Spoiled desperately pleaded, dropping down to her knees! She hated doing so, especially in such a fine dress. But the dirt could always be washed out later, that's what the hired help were for after all. What mattered most was that she act quickly to reserve the situation! The time had come for her to play her trump card. "Please, come back! If you do, I'll let you have your own staff to boss around, like you used to do with Randolph. You'll have an entire arsenal of hired hooves to obey your every command, you won't ever have to make your bed, or wash your sheets, or do any of the chores that common ponies do. You'll have all the privileges associated with being a rich pony. But above all else, you **MUST** come back, because you're nothing with me!"

Dizzy and Spoiled both gasped in shock! Spoiled quickly retracted. "W..wait, that came out wrong! I meant _I'm_ nothing without _you_!" She tried to correct!

But Tiara had heard enough. Her cornflower blue eyes narrowing, she looked into Spoiled's opal colored eyes and said loud and clear. "You still don't get it, do you? You seem to view me just as a tool to further your own social standing, as if somehow marrying into wealth and having butlers and maids waiting on you hoof and foot wasn't enough. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders first gave me the courage to stand up to you and tell you off, I had hoped it would shock you like their compassion shocked me. But no, you refused to listen, you just went straight back to being the nasty mare you are now. And considering how you treated me when my birth father died, I know now that you will _never_ change no matter what."

"T...that's not true!" Spoiled stubbornly protested. "Enough of this nonsense, Diamond Tiara! We can do this the easy way, or the hard way! It's your choice!"

"Sorry, _ex_ -mother, but you're not the boss of me anymore," Diamond retorted. "You ceased to be part of my life when you decided to just toss me into the orphanage and forget about me. If you'd really cared, you would've never done that, or any of the countless other terrible things you've done to me. Don't you get it? I have a new family now!" Pointing a hoof to Dizzy, she added. "Mrs. Twister here took me into her house out of the kindness of her own heart, even though she hadn't planned on adopting. And not only has she offered me comfort, compassion, and love, but she's also made an effort to show those same virtues to her daughter."

"But they're just common ponies! They can hardly afford the luxuries that I can!" Spoiled remarked, as if that would somehow boost her argument. It didn't.

Diamond only shook her head. "It's over, we're through! You are not my mother anymore, and you never will be! Perhaps if my birth father were still alive and kicking, I _might_ have been tempted by your offers. But now you've got nothing on me! There is nothing you can say or do to change that! You're hardly even worth acknowledging anymore, and someday when I have foals of my own, I'm going to make sure they NEVER grow up to be like you! So you can kindly go to Tartarus and rot with Tirek for all eternity for all I care!" Then, as she turned and trotted back inside she briefly added. "Goodbye, ex-mother, and good riddance!"

Scootaloo came rushing downstairs when she heard the door slam loudly. "What was that all about?" She asked with concern.

Dizzy sighed, putting a hoof to her forehead. "That was Mrs. Rich, and by Celestia does she ever live up to her name of Spoiled."

"Is Diamond moving back in with her?" Scootaloo asked, dreading what that would mean for Diamond Tiara.

"No, I told her to go jump in a lake," Tiara remarked quite boldly. "And boy did it feel good to tell off my ex-mother for all the stuff she put me through. Far as I'm concerned, she's all but dead to me now, and I'll be glad if I go the rest of my life without EVER having to see her again!"

* * *

But the pink coated filly's statement turned out to be premature. The next afternoon, Dizzy called Scootaloo and Diamond home from school and brought them into the living room. She had important news to share with them. "It seems Spoiled Rich has gotten around to making funeral arrangements for Filthy Rich," She told her fillies. "The funeral will be this Saturday, at 11:30 A.M."

"Do I _have_ to go?" Tiara sighed. "No doubt my ex-mother will be there, and I'd rather not have to see her again if I can help it."

Scootaloo put a hoof around Diamond's neck in encouragement. "I'll go with you. After all, we're family now. And Spoiled would have to be crazy to make a fool of herself at the funeral. Besides, it's probably the only chance you'll get to say goodbye to your dad, before he's laid to rest."

Diamond hugged Scootaloo tightly, a few tears slipping out. "Thank you, Scootaloo. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," Then she giggled a bit, as she added. "But I hope you realize, we'll have to dress up nice for the funeral."

"Yeah, that's kind of to be expected. I mean, I know what a funeral is... even if I've never been to one before." Scootaloo acknowledged, massaging the back of her neck with a hoof.

"That is not the _only_ reason I called you both home today, my little ponies," Dizzy announced, clearing her throat. "According to the notice I received, there will also be a reading of Filthy's will the night before. Diamond Tiara at least is required to be there, as is Spoiled Rich. But we are _all_ going. And yes, that includes you too, Scootaloo."

Scootaloo frowned a little. "Ah, that means I have to dress up two days a row, and listen to a bunch of boring grown-up talk. That's gonna stink."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Scootaloo, you _would_ be staying up past your normal bedtime for the weekend." Dizzy commented, hoping to sweeten the pot for her biological daughter.

Scootaloo reluctantly let out a sigh. "Guess I have no choice. Is Dad gonna be there too?"

Dizzy nodded quite firmly. "The entire Twister family's going to be present. So you both make sure you get your homework done by Friday night, and are ready to go by the time Quick comes home," She instructed. "And regardless of how we may feel about Spoiled as a pony, at the least we have to _pretend_ to tolerate her presence. Understand?"

Diamond and Scootaloo both nodded and said in unison. "Yes."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by pretty quickly for both fillies, now that they had the will reading and the funeral to more or less "look forward to". Not surprisingly, a lot of their classmates and even Cheerilee herself confirmed that they'd be present for the funeral. And many of them continued to offer their condolences to Diamond for her loss. Scootaloo still felt the occasional pang of jealousy as a result, but she was able to keep them from occupying her mind.

At last, it was Friday night. Both fillies had completed their homework, eaten dinner, and washed and dressed up. Tiara had managed to hold onto the dress she'd worn for her cute-ceañera just a few years ago (oh how long ago such happy memories seemed to the filly), while Scootaloo had decided on the same dress she'd worn to the Grand Galloping the same year she'd gotten her cutie mark.

"We'll stop by Carousel Boutique tomorrow morning to pick up your funeral dresses," Dizzy told the fillies, as she helped to brush their manes and tails so that they were neatly styled. Dizzy herself was wearing a lovely white gown with blue trim on the sleeves, and sported three buttons. She'd managed to comb her mane and tail so that they were perfectly straight, instead of in their usual curly style. "Okay, we're all set. Now we just need to wait for your father."

As if on cue, the door knob turned and into the room trotted Quick Shot. "My, how nice you all look," He commented, barely resisting the urge to nuzzle the manes of his fillies with a hoof. Looking at his wife he added. "You especially, Dizzy my dear. I don't think I've seen you look this nice since our wedding." He gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, which made her blush ever so faintly.

"Well, Quick Shot, dear, we're just waiting on you." Dizzy replied in her sweet tone of voice.

"I shan't be long." Quick called, as he quickly darted up the stairs. And he kept his word, for he came back downstairs just over a minute later dressed in a fine dark blue tuxedo jacket and black bow tie. His mane and tail were styled to perfection.

Dizzy smiled, and after taking one quick look at her husband she clapped her hooves and announced. "Okay, we're all set. Let's get going, we don't want to be late for the reading now do we?"

* * *

It felt so surreal for Diamond to be back at Rich mansion again, and so soon after her birth father had died. It was hard to believe it had already almost been a week since that tragic day, the memories of that anything but joyful morning still lingered at the forefront of the filly's mind.

When the Twister family arrived, they were escorted up to the private study that Filthy Rich had frequently occupied during the course of his life. Not surprisingly, Spoiled Rich was already there, dressed from head to hooves in black mourning attire. And it seemed like her mascara was running as a result of heavy crying (how sincere, it was hard to tell). In addition, Mayor Mare and Twilight were also present.

"Filthy Rich appointed us as witnesses when he made out his will," Mayor Mare explained to the fillies, dressed in a formal brown button suit with a white collar. "In fact, he specifically told us that if we were still around after his passing, he wanted us here to make sure his wishes were carried out accordingly."

Twilight was wearing the same outfit she'd worn for her coronation in Canterlot, and had styled her mane and tail in a fashion similar to that day (all that was missing the crown). "I had hoped this day would never come, at least not while you fillies were still so young," She commented rather sorrowfully. "If only he'd thought to go to a doctor sooner, perhaps that cerebral hemorrhage could've been detected before it was too late."

"But wait," Tiara commented in confusion, looking at the two ponies designated as witnesses. "If you two are just my birth father's witnesses, who's reading the will?"

Diamond needn't have wondered though, for at that very moment the study door swung wide open and into the room trotted a pony with whom Tiara was _very_ familiar with. A light grayish-purple earth pony stallion with a curly greenish grey mane and tail, light cobalt blue eyes, and a cutie mark depicting a feather duster. "Greetings to you all." The elderly stallion greeted, having changed out of his usual butler attire for a formal black suit and tie.

"Randolph?!" Tiara exclaimed, eyes all aglow! "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Randolph looked like he wanted to smile, but he maintained a neutral expression as he simply trotted into the room and explained. "Why it's simple, Mistress Diamond. I hope you're okay with me calling you that, even though you are no longer technically part of this household, and thus no longer my responsibility. To me, you'll always be Mistress Diamond," After allowing the pink coated filly he'd helped to raise to hug him, the stallion then added. "And to answer your question, it's quite simple. Master Filthy appointed me to be the executor of his estate were he to die, therefore I have been granted the power to read his last will and testament. So, if everypony will gladly take their seats, I shall proceed with the reading. I take it there are no objections?"

"How can _you_ be an executor? Don't you have to be a lawyer or something to get that title?" Scootaloo asked Randolph, as the old stallion trotted to the simple wooden desk that had been set up for him.

Mayor Mare was more than happy to explain. "Oh no, an executor isn't required to have any legal experience. Yes, a lawyer is required to help you write a will and ensure it is legally binding, but you don't have to appoint said lawyer to be your executor. In fact, most ponies prefer not to do so, because lawyers can go out of business, retire, relocate, or have their license to practice law revoked. So long as the executor is capable of reading the will and is aware of what was written on it, it can be anyone the pony writing the will wishes."

"Oh." Was all Scootaloo said, and then she remained silent. There were no further objections, not even from Spoiled who everypony had expected to be the most likely to have one.

* * *

Randolph sat down at the desk, making sure everypony else was seated as well and that their attention was focused on him. He put on his black reading glasses, and made sure the fire provided plenty of light by which to read. Then, clearing his throat, the butler read aloud: "I, Filthy Super Rich, being of sound mind and body, do hereby divide up my estate and business as follows. First up is my dearly loved wife, Spoiled Milk Rich. When I am no longer around, I wish for you, honey, to take over _Barnyard Bargains_ and keep the family business running."

"Well, it's about time!" Spoiled rudely remarked. "I begged and pleaded with him for years to let me have a go at running the store, but he always refused! I know just how to turn that humble store into a business chain that'll rival even the greatest of the Canterlot upper crusts!"

"Not so fast, Mrs. Rich," Randolph cautioned, as he resumed reading. "There are some ground rules he wanted to lay down: It is my wish that the store remain in Ponyville, as it has for generations. Unless the store should go out of business, I don't want it to be sold, or relocated anywhere else. Should my wife be unable to comply with such wishes, I shall place management of the store in the hooves of my father, Stupid Rich, who gladly passed down ownership of the company to me when my grand pappy felt I was ready. However, these conditions are only temporary, for should my precious little Diamond Tiara be of legal age at the time of my passing, I wish for her to take over the store instead. If she should decline, or (Celestia forbid) passed away before she reaches the age of eighteen, then either my wife or my father shall inherit the store accordingly. And should none of the above ponies be able to comply with my wishes. Be it because they have moved, declined, or passed away, my store shall be given to the Apple family for them to manage until a suitable successor shall be appointed."

Spoiled could hardly believe her ears! She had despised having to be tied to a humble town like Ponyville, and longed for the chance to move to Canterlot or even Manehattan! Yet now she had been stuck with a store that she couldn't sell or relocate, leaving her firmly tied down to Ponyville for what was probably the rest of her life! "This is an outrage! How could my husband do this to me?!" She complained loudly.

Randolph only shook his head. "It is as it is written, Mistress Spoiled, my sincerest apologies. But this will is legally binding as the witnesses here will attest. Now please, try to keep all future outbursts to a minimum, or else we'll be here all night," When Spoiled reluctantly clammed up, Randolph then read. "Now to my precious daughter, Diamond Dazzle Tiara. I shall leave a great inheritance of at least two hundred thousand bits, to be bequeathed unto her on her eighteenth birthday. Until then, I shall leave it in the care of my wife, who shall also receive two hundred thousand bits."

Spoiled smirked with seeming triumph. " _How nice of my husband to leave such a generous amount of money for me. And with Diamond Tiara no longer part of the family, I get the entire sum all to myself. Which means I can hire the best attorney in all of Equestria to fight this will!_ " She thought to herself, already planning on who to hire to help with such a court case.

But Randolph hadn't finished reading yet, and what he said next shocked everypony to the core. "But if Diamond should die before then or move out, then the two hundred thousand bits that would bequeathed to her, shall instead be given to Randolph, who has served my family fatefully for many years. And if for some reason Spoiled should relinquish custody of my precious Diamond (and I pray she doesn't), then the entire lump sum of four hundred thousand bits shall go entirely to Randolph. Spoiled shall be only bequeathed the amount needed to keep _Barnyard Bargains_ running, and she may not spend a single bit beyond that which is not part of her own income, assuming she has one independent of mine."

* * *

Spoiled's triumphant smirk faded completely, replaced by one of absolutely bewilderment! Even Diamond Tiara had to wonder if she had somehow misheard. "But... but... but, that's insane!" Spoiled bellowed loudly. "This will is a sham! I didn't sign off on it, and neither did Diamond Tiara! Therefore this will is null and void!"

"I had a feeling you might attest, Mistress Spoiled," Randolph explained, as he turned to Mayor Mare and Twilight. "Which is why I took the liberty of inviting both of them here for the reading tonight. Mayor Mare, I believe _you_ have the documentation to show what Spoiled and Diamond's signatures look like, correct?"

Mayor Mare smiled, pushing her glasses into place. "Indeed I do. Thanks to our new and improved filing system, it was easy to track down the appropriate signatures. It's a good thing Mr. Rich had the foresight to pay for a copy of the will to be stored at Town Hall."

"If I could please see the two documents, I think I can determine if the signatures are valid," Twilight instructed to Randolph and Mayor Mare. Both ponies complied, and Twilight examined the documents very carefully. Everypony waited with bated breath, as the young princess checked, re-checked and _re_ re-checked the signatures on the parchments. At last, she stood up and declared. "I've detected no traces of forgery. And when Filthy Rich made the will he made sure that Mayor Mare and I were present to ensure everypony signed off on it willingly. The will is legally binding, Mrs. Rich."

Spoiled was rendered speechless, all that came out was a series of untranslatable gibberish sounds! Her mouth hung wide open in shock, and had her eyes gotten any wider, they'd likely have popped out of their sockets!

Even in spite of this, however, most of the grown-ups remained calm and collected with neutral expressions. Randolph just sat back down at the desk and readjusted his reading glasses. "If there are no more interruptions, I shall proceed with the remainder of the will. There are still a few details that need to be cleared up," He waited until everyone was seated, including Spoiled who still hadn't recovered from the shock. Then he read. "On the subject of Randolph, it is to him I shall bequeath a sum of one hundred thousand bits, assuming that Diamond is of legal age by the time I die. If the conditions I specified above should happen, however, then he shall also receive the four hundred thousand bit sum, and whatever additional out of pocket costs he'll need to start up his own legal firm. Whatever remains of my estate after that, I leave to charity. Including a generous donation of three hundred and fifty thousand bits to the Ponyville Orphanage, run by my good friend Caring Heart."

Spoiled seemed to recover from her shocked state, as she looked at Randolph and exclaimed rudely! "A crusty old butler like you, practicing law?! Since when?! I thought my husband hired you because you had no other job you could apply for! Besides, your cutie mark is a feather duster, how the hay could you possibly assume that makes you good at anything _besides_ being a sub-par housekeeper?!"

Randolph just replied to Spoiled in a neutral tone. "Mistress Spoiled, or perhaps I should start calling you Mrs. Rich, seeing as soon you will no longer be my employer, I expected you of all ponies to know that cutie marks are open to interpretation. Just as you've peddled the story that your mark was a result of being related to the finest jewelers of Ponyville, when in fact it was because you made your _own_ jewelry because your dairy farmer parents couldn't afford any, I can redefine what my cutie mark means. Yes, a feather duster could easily indicate a talent for housekeeping. But at the same time I have interpreted it to helping clients clear away the dust and cobwebs, to help them better understand the law," He paused, before he added. "I have practiced law on the side a little, in no small part thanks to the books Master Filthy was kind enough to lend me, as a reward for assisting you with toilet training Diamond. The only reasons I didn't leave to make it on my own, is because of my desire to help Mistress Diamond, and because I lacked the resources to open an office. Now, with the money allocated to me through your decision to give Diamond up for custody, I'll soon be known as: Randolph, a pony at law. And since any good law firm needs plenty of staff, I'll be hiring a lot of the maids, nannies, and fellow butlers that you've bossed around to kingdom come. It's really too bad you kept docking their pay, because I know all of them will be glad to come work for me."

Dizzy then spoke up. "Normally I wouldn't say this, Spoiled, but considering how much of a jerk you are I think everypony will forgive me," She then looked at the rich mare and said simply. "You got what you deserved. Perhaps if you hadn't treated everypony around you so horribly, you wouldn't be left with so little to your name."

Spoiled said nothing, she just growled loudly and left the study, slamming the door behind her! Diamond couldn't help but think to herself. " _Karma, I owe you_ _ **big**_ _time!_ " And she continued to think that way, as she, Scootaloo, and everypony else, departed the study a moment later.


	8. Spoiled's Karma, Part 2: The Funeral

The next day dawned, ironically enough for the occasion, without a cloud in the sky. It was a bright, sunshine filled day, hardly the sort of day for a funeral. Yet, such was the case. The entire town of Ponyville had practically shut down for the occasion, and every newspaper in town had run Filthy's obituary several times. Not a soul in town was unaware of the great tragedy that had occurred about a week ago.

But although many ponies were full of sorrow, nopony felt worse for the occasion than Diamond Tiara herself. This was it, after today she would close the door on her old home life for what was likely to be forever. This would be the last time she'd see her birth father, before he would be buried six feet under. And it didn't help that among the many attendees for the funeral, one of the ones that would give a speech would be none other than the filly's ex-mother.

Still, Diamond somehow found the will to get out of bed that morning and eat breakfast with her new family. " _It still feels so weird to consider them my family, even though I really want to start calling them as such. Maybe I need to talk to Princess Luna about this tonight, assuming she's still monitoring my dreams._ " The filly thought to herself, in between spoonfuls of her cereal.

After breakfast, Dizzy and Quick got all dressed up, then led Diamond and Scootaloo along to Carousel Boutique to pick up the fillies funeral dresses. Rarity was a great assistance in helping to put the dresses on, both of which were the most stunning black you'd ever seen.

"Thank you so much, Rarity," Dizzy Twister said to the young fashionista. "They look absolutely perfect. What do I owe you?"

But Rarity only waved a hoof. "Oh, these dresses won't cost you a thing. On such an occasion such as this, you really needn't worry about money. Besides, I've had plenty of funeral dress orders already, I'm more than set for the near future. And these are hardly the only funeral dresses I've sold for free," Looking down at Diamond Tiara, she added. "You sure you're feeling okay, darling? Nopony would blame you if you decided to not be present, you can still see your father afterwards one last time."

Tiara shook her head. "I owe it to my father to say goodbye to him properly. Besides, everypony else is gonna be there, and no way am I letting them think I'm a chicken!"

"You're no more a chicken than I am, Diamond!" Scootaloo said firmly. "And I _know_ I'm not one! But if you're determined to go through with this, then I'll be by your side. And if anypony _dares_ say anything about you, they'll answer to me!"

* * *

Although some had expected the funeral to be held inside town hall, like many public ceremonies, all were satisfied with the choice of a simple funeral home near the cemetery. Inside the simple one story brick structure, Filthy Rich lay in a casket carved from fine oak. A small podium was placed in front of it, next to a picture of him, and of course a wreath of flowers.

Everyone filed in, and precisely at 11:30 A. M. the funeral began. Mayor Mare kicked off the proceedings, dressed in a fine black suit, and having swapped out her usual yellow glasses for a similar looking black colored pair. "Dearly beloved citizens of Ponyville, we are gathered here today to pay our final respects to a fine, upstanding citizen of our community," Mayor Mare spoke somberly. "But in a larger sense, we are here today to celebrate the life of Filthy Rich, a stallion who many of us knew to varying degrees," She then spoke at length. "At his heart, Filthy Rich was a stallion who in spite of his status as both owner and CEO of _Barnyard Bargains_ , never forgot his roots. Though he strived to outperform and outsell the competition, he always played by the rules. Many times he would give away his hard earned profits to charity, or offer a discount to a pony or ponies in need. And no one will dispute that he was a family stallion through and through. Not only did he love his wife, Spoiled Rich, but also his only daughter, Diamond Tiara. Of the many families I've had the privilege of seeing founded and subsequently grow in my time as mayor, the Rich family will always be among the ones that hold a special place in my heart," Laughing a bit, she added. "I often used to joke among my advisors that Filthy could easily unseat me from the position of mayor if he really wanted to, and many times I thought for sure he would run, but he never did. A pity, as I feel he would've made a fine mayor. But perhaps he was content with his life as it was, and felt I was doing a fine job. Whatever the case, we will never know what he might have been like as mayor. Yet we will _always_ know what he was like as a business stallion, and a family stallion. Now then, anypony else who wishes to share their memories of Filthy Rich, please step forward."

There was a great deal of applause as Mayor Mare stepped down from the podium and took her seat, while Granny Smith trotted up. Compared to Mayor Mare, she seemed under dressed, having opted for a simple, torn black gown. A noticeable aura of sadness seemed to emanate from the elderly mare, as she spoke. "Many ponies believe that with age comes wisdom, and they're right. But at the same time, age is an unspoken curse, at least for me. It seems like the older I get, the more ponies I expected to outlive me pass on," She then fondly recalled. "I remember how Filthy Rich was always first in line to pick up zap apple jam every zap apple season, but he'd always share the profits with me and the rest of the Apples. We were proud to consider him an honorary Apple, and he always strived to be there for us whenever we were facin' a family emergency. Heck, he'd only just taken over _Barnyard Bargains_ for good from his pappy, when my son Bright Mac and his young wife Buttercup, died in an unfortunate accident while helpin' a filly in need. He was right there for the funeral, alongside his wife and their still newborn daughter. And of the three, he stayed the longest. So that's why I'm wearin' this here old dud, it's the same outfit I wore the funeral where Filthy was most there for me. I only wish some of his compassion and generosity rubbed off on his wife."

Randolph took the podium next. He spoke briefly, but his message still touched quite a few ponies. "Filthy Rich, or Master Filthy as I often knew him, was my employer. And to him I owe a great debt that I shall never be able to fully repay. He knew when he hired me that I had a not so secret desire to become a lawyer, and start my own legal firm. But I lacked the money to afford the books with which to study for the bar exam. So in exchange for helping him and his wife, especially when it came to helping raise their only daughter and boy were those years a work out for these old bones," There were a few faint chuckles, before Randolph continued. "He lent me any books he could find on the subject of law, and even granted me the privilege of helping him on his will. I only wish he could've lived long enough to see his daughter grow up into the fine young mare I know she will be."

After Randolph, several more ponies took to the podium to talk about Filthy Rich. Mrs. Cake recalled her experiences shopping at _Barnyard Bargains_ , particularly when she'd become pregnant with her twins and needed help gathering all the necessary foal care supplies (she mentioned she was especially grateful for the many discounts on diapers). Cheerilee talked about the times Filthy would show up for Family Appreciation Day (even if his lectures on business ended up boring most of the class), and his generous donation of the school's new playground equipment. Rarity mentioned some of the times she'd run into his daughter (particularly after her redemption), and the time she'd helped him buy flowers for Spoiled in time for Mares Day (though she had to restrain herself from calling Spoiled a certain impolite term in public). Even Big Macintosh spoke for a while about some of his business deals with Filthy, and how Filthy was one of the few ponies he truly felt comfortable talking at length with. Most surprising and moving of all though, was when Filthy's father, Stupid Rich, took the podium to talk about what Filthy had been like as a foal, colt, and young adult respectively, all the while the old stallion had to struggle hold back the tears.

* * *

"At least he's with his mother now, may Faust rest her weary soul," Stupid Rich said at last, barely maintaining his composure. "I just hope they've prepared a place up there for me, so that one day we'll all be together again." And with that, the elder Rich stepped down from the podium.

For a moment, there was silence and everypony assumed that was the end of the speeches. But just as ponies started to get up and prepare to leave, a furious looking Spoiled Rich took to the podium and loudly declared. "Not so fast, everypony! You all seriously didn't think you could leave without listening to _my_ story, did you?" Several audible groans echoed through the room, as everypony reluctantly went back to their seats and sat down. Spoiled smiled. "Good, I appreciate a receptive audience that does as it's told, unlike a certain filly I had the unfortunate pleasure of raising," Then, she cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "My husband was truly a marvelous stallion, one that I'm glad I married when given the chance. He opened my eyes to a world unlike any other, a world of luxury, privilege, and above all else, power! It always bugged me that my husband was so thoughtless selfless with his money, always giving it away without a second thought. But alas, you can't help who you marry, especially not when he goes and gets you knocked up. At first I was overjoyed at the idea of being a mother, in spite of what that would inevitably mean. When I gave birth to Diamond Tiara, that was the happiest day of my life, and my husband was there with me every step of the way. I know he knew I didn't mean half those awful things I said in the delivery room, after all I'm sure many of you have had similar experiences," Seemingly oblivious to the angry looks she was getting, Spoiled droned on. "For many years, Diamond Tiara was the most obedient little filly I could've ever asked for. I dare say she wasn't even that stinky of a foal not that I ever got involved with such uncouth stuff, that's what the hired help was for. I was especially proud of her when she got her cutie mark, and rightfully interpreted it as getting others to do what they wanted. After all, what good is it to be rich if you can't influence others?"

" _Wow! You're_ _ **really**_ _digging yourself that deep ditch there, ex-mother,_ " Diamond thought to herself, as she felt her anger slowly rising. " _I probably shouldn't be thinking this, but you're making me wish it was_ _ **you**_ _who keeled over and not my birth father._ " But the filly just feigned interest as best she could, hopefully Spoiled would be done soon.

But Spoiled just kept on talking and talking, mentioning in no unclear details how much it had hurt her to be told off by her daughter. "Of all the nerve, to imply that _I_ was to blame for her own actions!" She exclaimed in clear exaggeration. "And from that day onward, my life became a living tartarus thanks to those 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' and their ideas. They corrupted my daughter, and my husband never bothered to correct such behavior. I still can't believe he imposed such unfair terms on me in his will, and rest assured that I still plan to dispute that in court, once I've saved up enough money to hire the best attorney in all of Equestria. Hey, if you're good at something, you might as well make a profit off of it, am I right?" Not even bothering to wait for a response, Spoiled _finally_ concluded by saying. "It's just unfortunate my husband had to die in such a way, I always kept telling him not to work so hard but he never listened. I just hope that wherever he is now, he knows that it was _I_ who got Doctor Stable Hoof to try and save him. Had I not already been asleep by the time he climbed into bed that fateful night, perhaps I might have been able to save his life. Alas, I am now his unfortunate widow that he unfairly swindled out of her rightful inheritance."

Unsurprisingly (at least to everyone except Spoiled, who expected a standing ovation), nopony applauded when Spoiled stepped down from the podium. In fact, most ponies already began to file out like they had planned to do before Spoiled had made that speech. A lot of them were silently muttering to themselves about why anyone had allowed Spoiled to speak at all, and others mumbled to themselves about how they could see why Filthy would not leave Spoiled what she probably thought she deserved.

Tiara wasn't quite sure what came over, but all she knew was that she couldn't allow for Spoiled to get the last word in. " _I won't allow her to dishonor my birth father's good name like that!_ " She mentally vowed, and quickly rushed up to the podium, frantically pleading! "Wait, everypony! Please don't go! I wish to share my _own_ memories of my father, and I think you'll all agree it's much better than what my ex-mother had to say. I promise, it won't be long."

A few ponies (particularly Diamond's classmates who knew her well), turned around and sat back down. Others, however, just stood there, fully prepared to leave if the speech didn't sound interesting or appealing.

Looking out at the crowd, Diamond felt a lump well up inside her throat. Despite never having stage fright before, the pink coated filly struggled to think of what to say. But then she looked at Scootaloo and her parents, who sat there with looks of silent approval and encouragement. It was then that a newfound confidence reached the filly, and a fiery determination reflected in her cornflower blue eyes, she proceeded to speak. "My father, Filthy Rich... well, what I can say about him that so many of you haven't already said, or know about? He was there for me as much as possible from day one, always celebrating whatever major milestone in my life came around. He even told me that he practically shouted to the heavens when my first word was 'Daddy'. Over the years, no matter how hard he worked, Father always tried to be a part of my life. But he also tried his hardest to get me to grow up right. Maybe he never knew about what my ex-mother was doing behind his back, or perhaps he was just waiting for me to tell him, either way I regret more than anything that I never tried to talk to him and confess while I had the chance," By now, tears were streaming down the filly's face, but she didn't care. The whole world of Equestria could see her cry for all she cared. "On the last night of his life, my father came home from work late, tired and exhausted. Yet he still found the time to play with me and tuck me into bed like he always loved to do. I don't think he would've wanted his last memory to be anything else, and I only wish I'd told him one last time how much I love him. Thank you all for your time."

Well, that did it, everypony but Spoiled rose to their hooves and clapped and cheered loudly! Tiara almost didn't notice, not that she particularly cared. She just rushed towards her new family, the Twisters, and embraced Dizzy in a passionate hug. "That was the most moving speech I think I've ever heard, Diamond," Dizzy commented, wrapping a wing around her daughter. "I'm very proud of you. I know that must've been hard for you to do."

"You even got _me_ acting all sappy!" Scootaloo confessed, wiping away her own tears. "I knew you and your father were close, but I never knew you were _that_ close. No wonder you were so torn up about his death, that last memory must've been painful for you to look back on."

"Actually, I find it better to focus on the happy moments like that," Diamond admitted, sniffling a bit. "But thank you, Scootaloo. Thank you AND your family, for taking me in and showing me the same kind of love my father showed."

Just then, Tiara felt a hoof tap her lightly on the shoulder. The filly spun around, finding herself face to face with Randolph. "That was a most excellent speech, Diamond Tiara. I don't think Filthy could've asked for a better send-off."

"Thank you, Randolph," Tiara smiled in spite of her tears. "I hope you find plenty of clients for your new law firm, whenever you get around to opening it. And please, promise me you won't take on Spoiled's case."

"Indeed I won't," Randolph promised, and then he added. "But in regards to Spoiled, it isn't fair that just because she dumped you at the orphanage, you should be denied your inheritance. So I took the liberty of giving the two hundred thousand bits that were supposed to be bequeathed to you, to a scholarship fund in your name. It's yours, once you turn eighteen."

"Randolph, you didn't have to do that! What about your law firm?! Don't you need all the money you can get?!" Scootaloo asked with concern.

Randolph laughed and played it off. "Oh, it's no big deal. I had quite a bit of money I was already holding onto, I always did intend to at least start the foundation of my business with my own bits," He reassured the fillies. "I made sure to check and re-check my math, I'll still have more than enough money to open my office with or without the two hundred thousand bits. In fact, here," He gave Scootaloo a slip of paper. "Give this to your parents and make sure they store it in a secure location, preferably a fireproof safe. It contains information on how to access the fund, and what can and can't be done with it."

"Oh Randolph, how can I _ever_ repay you for all the stuff you've done for me?" Diamond commented, burying her face into the old stallion's chest.

"You've more than repaid me day after day, just by being the sweet filly that you are now," Randolph replied, stroking his former charge with a hoof. "Don't ever lose sight of that, no matter what. And I hope that one day, you'll pay me a visit and I'll get to see with my own eyes the fine young mare I'm sure you'll grow up to bed." And with that, the former butler departed.

* * *

When Diamond departed from the main room a short time later in preparation for the funeral procession, she was not surprised to see Spoiled Rich standing in the entrance hallway, just moping about and apparently looking quite sorry for herself. She seemed to be staring at the ground, as if it were infinitely more interesting than it probably was.

Looking across to Scootaloo and Dizzy, Tiara reluctantly said to them. "You two go on ahead and get into position, I'll be along shortly. There's something I need to do first."

"Are you sure you wanna talk to _her_?" Scootaloo asked, pointing a hoof at Spoiled. "After everything she's said and done, I'd say you're better off not even acknowledging she exists."

"I'm afraid I must agree with Scootaloo on this one, Diamond Tiara," Dizzy commented with a frown. "I hate to speak ill of another mare. But Spoiled is, well, a witch to put it bluntly."

Diamond nodded. "Yeah, I know she is. But this is something I _have_ to do. We probably can't go through life pretending the other doesn't exist. At the least I need to make sure she knows that I'm **NEVER** crawling back to her."

"Alright, just don't take too long," Dizzy advised. "The funeral procession starts in ten minutes." And then she and Scootaloo trotted off to join the rest of the ponies taking part in said procession.

Now, Tiara was alone with Spoiled. The pink coated filly let out a long, drawn out sigh. " _Well, this is it. No turning back now!_ " She thought quite firmly, and approached the mare that used to be her mother and loudly cleared her throat.

Spoiled spun around in surprise, her eyes making contact with those of her now ex-daughter. "Oh, it's just you," She faintly snarled. "Come to stick the knife in some more? Don't pretend I didn't overhear what that sneaky slime ball Randolph did with your inheritance. Basically you're leaving _me_ with just a store to my name and nothing beyond that."

Diamond only shook her head. "I didn't come here to make you feel even more like dirt, ex-mother, not that I need to try. I just came to let you know, that I'm not going to forgive you for what you've done, probably not ever. And don't think I'll just forget about it either. I'm not going to dwell on it, but I don't think I'll ever fully move on from the way you treated me over the years. I was your only daughter, yet you treated me like an accessory you could swap out at will."

"That isn't true, I raised you!" Spoiled furiously protested.

"To some extent you did," Tiara replied, shaking her head again. "But listening to your speech back there," She gestured to the room where Filthy's casket still rested for the time being. "It's become clear to me that you still don't get it, and you probably never will. You can't seem to think of anypony but yourself, and you view others as if they're all inferior to you. Maybe you didn't start out that way, but it's clear that somewhere along the line, you lost sight of your ability to think of others as if they could be anything but you. And that you're not the only pony in the world. Perhaps if you'd been willing to listen to reason, you could've avoided making a complete and utter fool of yourself, twice!"

Spoiled said nothing, she just growled and kicked the ground lightly.

"Don't expect me to acknowledge your presence the way I am now," Diamond added. "And don't even _think_ about trying to beg for me to come back, let alone offering me the chance. I have a much better family now. Maybe one day, you'll be able to see the light as I did, and become the pony you truly could be. But until then, far as I'm concerned, you don't exist anymore. And if I have foals, you can be darn sure I won't let them near their Granny Spoiled, I'll make sure they grow up to be more like me and less like you."

"But what about the store? Don't you want to run that one day?" Spoiled asked Tiara.

"Indeed I do, but only once I've had the chance to think over my career options _and_ see how well you're managing _Barnyard Bargains_ ," Tiara answered. "In the meantime, I just hope you don't go out of business because nopony wants to deal with your attitude." And with that, she turned and trotted off to join her family.

Spoiled just stood there, watching the filly she'd given birth to and raised, trot off to be part of the funeral procession. Suddenly, the mare felt a sharp pain in her chest, and she realized what it was. " _So,_ _ **this**_ _is what it feels like to care._ " She thought to herself.


	9. Diamond on Nightmare Night

(Three weeks later.)

It was amazing how fast time seemed to pass after the funeral. Before Diamond Tiara knew it, another Nightmare Night was upon her. And this was going to be her first one with her new family.

Some plans stayed the same, Diamond was still going to spend the whole night with her friends, first collecting candy, and then attending a Nightmare Night party at Sugarcube Corner. She was glad that her new parents (though she hadn't quite gotten around to calling Dizzy and Quick "Mom" and "Dad" respectively) weren't as strict about curfew as her old parents had been (Spoiled had tried her hardest to impose harsh curfews, so as to keep her daughter from "associating with the wrong crowd" as she not so subtly put it). The only requirement, was that Diamond and Scootaloo be home by midnight. It may have been Nightmare Night, but it was still a school night.

However, Tiara had to accept that with her new family came a smaller allowance, and thus she couldn't afford the luxurious costumes she'd worn in Nightmare Nights past. Fortunately for the pink coated filly, she found a relatively cheap princess outfit with cardboard wings and a horn that would do just fine for the occasion. " _Guess I'll have to get something of a job if I want to boost my allowance,_ " The filly thought to herself. " _Definitely don't wanna go to work at_ _ **Barnyard Bargains**_ _. It's nothing short of a miracle my ex-mother's been able to keep it open with the reputation she has._ "

Diamond had no trouble putting on the costume that Nightmare Night, by now she had a small section in Scootaloo's room that served as her own, and it was from this section that she exited and came downstairs. Her sister was already down there, dressed up surprisingly not like a Wonderbolt (as Scootaloo had gone as for a few Nightmare Nights prior) but instead something roughly akin to the royal guard. "I'm gonna be just like that Flash Magnus pony of the Royal Legion!" Scootaloo proudly proclaimed, all decked out in royal attire that included a helmet and badge. "If he's awesome enough to inspire Rainbow Dash, he's awesome enough for me!"

Dizzy just smiled, pulling out a camera as she snapped a picture of her two fillies all dressed up for Nightmare Night. "That's gonna be one for the album," She cooed, putting the camera away. "Now remember, my little ponies, no wandering off by yourselves. And try to watch the time, I'd rather not have to come and get you at the party."

Scootaloo lightly rolled her eyes. "Geez, Mom, we're not foals. We can take care of ourselves. Besides, there's gonna be tons and tons of grown-ups around to watch us."

Dizzy simply maintained her smile. "Just making sure you know," She cautioned, ushering them out the door. "Have fun tonight, and bring home lots and lots of candy! You know you're not the only ones with a sweet tooth."

"Don't worry, we will, you count on that!" Tiara vowed, waving back to Dizzy. Then, she unexpectedly added. "See you later, _Mom_!"

There was something of a silence that filled the air, as Scootaloo and Dizzy both turned to Diamond. The last time the pink coated filly had said that, the reaction from Scootaloo had been harsh.

This time, though, Scootaloo said nothing. She just watched as Diamond, fighting to hold back tears, hastily corrected. "I... I meant to say Mrs. Twister. I'm sorry, it still just doesn't feel quite right to call you anything else, even if you're nicer than my previous mother. You and your husband have been so nice to me, but a part of me still doesn't feel right calling you anything other than Mr. and Mrs. Twister. I just wish I knew how I'm supposed to deal with this, I'm so conflicted and I don't know what to do!"

Dizzy instinctively reached out a hoof, pulling her daughter into a warm hug. "It's okay, Diamond, I'm in no rush. I would like it very much if you'd start calling me 'Mom', 'Mother', or 'Mommy', but like I said when I first brought you home, I want you to start calling me such terms when _you_ are ready," She put a hoof to her chin in thought as she added. "If this is still bothering you so much, perhaps we should consider therapy? I don't know many therapists here in Ponyville, but I'm sure we could find a qualified one in Canterlot if we look hard enough."

"Or, how about you talk to Princess Luna about it tonight?" Scootaloo suggested. "After all, this is one of the few times she ever comes to Ponyville, and the only time it's not for official princess business. She's helped me with some of _my_ problems a few times, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you."

"I... guess she'd be a good first option," Tiara pondered, reluctantly breaking away from the hug. "I'll... I'll think about it, okay?"

Dizzy nodded firmly. "That's all I can ask for, Diamond. Now you and Scootaloo go and have a good time. Nightmare Night is a night to be scared, not a night to be sad."

* * *

The two fillies set off from the Twister family household a few seconds later, and it didn't take long for the thrill and excitement of Nightmare Night to push thoughts about Diamond's internal dilemmas to the back of their minds.

"Come on, let's go stop by my Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty's place first!" Scootaloo encouraged to Diamond! "They always dress up in funny costumes when they give out candy, and they always save the best stuff for their favorite niece! Trust me, what they give out blows just about everything else out of the water!"

Tiara soon found out that Scootaloo wasn't joking, at least about the costumes part. Not only was Holiday and Lofty's cottage decorated with Nightmare Night themed decorations as far as the eye can see (including a particularly spooky looking jack-o-lantern), but the two mares sported some rather ridiculous costumes that were obviously of the "Do-it-yourself" variety. Holiday had wrapped herself from head to hooves in toilet paper, to the point where only her eyes were visible. And Lofty had fake fangs, a long black cape, and make-up so that her entire body looked pale in color (with the exception of the noticeable red near the fangs for obvious reasons).

Holiday took the liberty of hoofing out the candy. "Always a pleasure to see my favorite niece, or in this case, nieces," She smiled, tossing two small helpings of various candy bars into the fillies' bags. "I know I'm giving you girls a lot, but Lofty and I don't get a lot of visitors this far out of town. The few that _do_ show all know Scootaloo."

"We've seen a lot of crazy costumes over the years," Lofty chuckled. "In fact, one time, Button Mash and his entire family showed up dressed as these weird video game characters. Button and his brother had these matching caps and mustaches, their father had some kind of mushroom hat on, and their mother looked like what I can only assume was supposed to be a green dinosaur. She was supposed to be this princess, but they didn't have the resources to make her dress."

"Thanks Aunt Holiday, thanks Auntie Lofty!" Scootaloo happily replied, beaming with delight at the candy she'd gotten.

Holiday just ruffled Scootaloo's mane, a task that was harder than normal given her toilet paper covered hooves. "It's my pleasure, now you fillies better get going!"

"And Scootaloo, make sure you tell Diamond Tiara about the best houses to hit up for candy!" Lofty called, as the two fillies set off again.

* * *

"Man, I wish I'd remembered to bring my trusty scooter with me!" Scootaloo remarked loudly, as she and Diamond were running across town. "I forgot just how out of the way Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty are compared to the rest of Ponyville! Normally it's not so bad, but even Sweetie Belle's parents don't take as long to get to, and on a night like tonight everypony knows you've gotta hit up the best houses early! I swear, it always seems like there's one or two houses that run out by the time I get to 'em!"

"It feels so... different to be doing this as part of a family," Tiara panted. "Aside from when I was a little filly, Father was always working on the holiday, and I can't remember the last time my ex-mother or I guess now I can just call her Spoiled, ended up going out with me. I can't even recall what she dressed up as for last Nightmare Night."

Almost as if on purpose, the two fillies passed by Tiara's former residence at that very moment. Rich family mansion seemed under decorated for Nightmare Night, not even a jack-o-lantern or cobweb could be seen. And all the lights were off, to say nothing of a notice taped to the front gate which read: _No candy shall be given out tonight, trespassers_ _ **WILL**_ _be escorted off the property! Sincerely, Spoiled Milk Rich._

"Aw, that stinks! Your family _never_ ran out of candy!" Scootaloo complained rather loudly. "I can't believe she still lives here, all the butlers and maids work for Randolph now, so that means she has to do everything herself."

Tiara just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Spoiled never really was big on celebrating holidays like this. In fact, she often regarded this one as a waste of time and money. I even remember that she barely even bothered to get me anything for Hearth's Warming, it was mostly Daddy who bothered to get things for me. As for this mansion, I guess she just wants to hold onto what little claim to wealth she still has. I just wonder what she'll do when the rent is due next week, assuming she hasn't found employment somewhere."

"Wow, I guess your mom really _is_ a witch!" Scootaloo remarked. "Are you sure she wouldn't melt if we dumped water on her?"

"Believe me, Scootaloo, I tried that once. All it did was make her mad, like really REALLY mad!" Diamond shuddered at the very memory. "Now come on, we've gotta meet up with our friends before they go off without us!"

* * *

Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara met up with their friends and fellow classmates a few minutes later, both greatly relieved to see that the group was still there.

Hours passed in the blink of an eye, as the children went around knocking on doors and chanting "Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give me something sweet to bite!" over and over again. They amassed quite the collection of candy bars, packs of gum, lollipops, and many other sweet treats.

Of course, per the tradition of Nightmare Night, they had to give up most of their candy to Nightmare Moon (a.k.a Princess Luna in disguise) so that she wouldn't gobble them up. And that meant having to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest, and pay a visit to the Nightmare Moon statue a short ways from the forest entrance.

As the group of colts and fillies' bags started to grow heavy, they knew it was time to meet up with Zecora and dump off what they had to in order to pacify Nightmare Moon. Depending on how lucky they were, they hoped to get at least half of it back the next day.

But on the way to Zecora, Diamond noticed that her group's path led past the cemetery, where Filthy Rich had been buried. Since the funeral, the pink coated filly had never gone near her birth father's grave, let alone his tombstone. A nagging thought struck her at that very moment, which told her. " _If you want to start moving on, you need to put the past behind you. And that means, paying your respects to your father. It's what he would want, and you can't go through life just ignoring his grave. If you're gonna do it, you might as well do it now._ "

Most ponies didn't notice Tiara not so subtly slipping away towards the cemetery, but Scootaloo did. And when she did, the tomboyish filly immediately broke from the group and rushed to Tiara's side. "Hey, what are you doing? You _do_ know that's not the path towards Zecora, _or_ Nightmare Moon, right?" She inquired.

"I know," Diamond replied rather faintly. "But this is something I should've done long ago. It may be the first step towards closure. Barring that, at least it'll make me feel closer to... him."

"Oh!" Scootaloo realized, suddenly regretting ever having asked such a question. She was quick to offer. "Well, how about we both go? After all, Mom said we're not to wander off by ourselves."

"It's not really wandering off if we're practically by the Everfree Forest already," Tiara commented. "Besides, I won't be long."

Nevertheless, Scootaloo persisted on following Diamond, at least up to the cemetery's gates. Her sister refused to allow her to go any further than that. "Just stay there and keep watch. If I'm not done in five minutes, come and get me. Our group _is_ a bit ahead of schedule anyway, and the two of us have more candy than anypony else thanks to your aunts."

Scootaloo silently nodded, even though part of her really wanted to accompany Tiara to Filthy's grave. " _Her and her dad were really close,_ " She mentally realized. " _I know I'd probably feel kind of the same way she does if somepony I felt close to, died unexpectedly._ "

* * *

Diamond Tiara felt a bit embarrassed at having to ask for directions from the undertaker, but despite the setback it didn't take her long to reach her destination. Filthy Rich had picked out a rather small plot of land near the back of the cemetery for him to be buried, and his tombstone didn't even stand alone, it was among a row of similar ones (his tombstone was third from the left).

Etched onto the tombstone, were the words: _Here lies Filthy Super Rich, a beloved business and family stallion taken before his time. May he rest in peace._

 _Born: Year 968 of Luna's banishment_

 _Died: Year 5 of Luna's return_

At first, Tiara was silent. The pink coated filly didn't know what to say. Compared to the moving speech she'd given at the funeral service, no words would form in her mind. A faint gust of cold wind blew past, making the filly shiver just a little. Finally, after what could've easily been mistaken for an eternity of silence, Diamond found her voice and spoke softly. "Hey, Dad. I'm not entirely sure if you can hear me, or if there's even an after life, but I just wanted to talk to you like I probably should have sooner. I... know you wouldn't want me to cry, though you'd probably say it's okay to cry in my situation," She paused for a bit, uncertain of what to say next. But then she slowly added. "I'm not sure when, if ever, I'll be able to fully move on from your unexpected death. But I suppose I have at least _try_ to open my heart up more to the Twisters, seeing as they're my new family now and everything. I just hope that, if there _is_ an afterlife of any kind, you're up there enjoying yourself. And that you're watching over me. I love you, Daddy!" And Tiara all but kissed the tombstone, as her tears were carried off by the wind.

Diamond was slow to pick herself up, but she knew she couldn't stay for long. She still had the activities of Nightmare Night to partake in, plus a loving family to return to. Reluctantly, she had to get going.

The pink coated filly began her trek back to the front gates, but she hadn't gotten far when she noticed a mare wearing a rather long trench coat and hat, which completely covered any and all features that might have clued the filly into the mare's identity. There was no voice to go on for reference either, the mare didn't speak at all, even though she clutched a bouquet of different colored flowers (which seemed almost like the kind that had been on sale for Mares Day) firmly in her hooves. It was obvious to Tiara that whoever it was, they didn't wish to identify themselves, but also didn't wish to be kept from visiting whatever loved ones they had buried here. "Oh, I'm very sorry, ma'am," Diamond hastily apologized and stepped aside. "Go right ahead, just pretend I'm not here."

The mare did so, still clutching the flowers tightly. But Tiara's cornflower blue eyes _did_ happen to spot what looked like the mare's cutie mark. It was hard to tell from a distance, but it seemed to be something akin to a diamond ring. And the mare herself turned off to the left near the back of the cemetery, the same location Diamond had just been in. Maybe all of that was just a coincidence though?

But try as she might to convince herself of that possibility, Diamond still called out. "Spoiled?" If the mare at all heard Tiara's reply, she didn't acknowledge yet, she simply continued down the path and appeared to stop at the third tombstone in the row after she'd made her left.

Diamond shook her head, as she resumed her trek back to the gates. There was no way in Equestria that mare had been Spoiled Rich, right? Spoiled had barely been present for the burial and to the surprise of all had been among the first to leave afterwards. Why would she bother to show up now, on Nightmare Night of all nights? But then, who else could have a diamond ring cutie mark, be visiting the grave of Filthy Rich, _and_ be dressed up so as to avoid being noticed?

Unfortunately, before Tiara had a chance to try and approach the mare to see if her hunch was correct, she heard Scootaloo calling out. "Hey, Diamond Tiara! It's been five minutes! If we don't go now, the group's gonna leave without us, and we'll be late for Pinkie's rocking Nightmare Night party!" Oh well, the filly could always worry about the identity of that mystery mare later. Right now, she had Nightmare Night festivities to be part of. And she wasn't about to miss out on them!


End file.
